Lanille - One shot series
by FallenFangirl
Summary: A bundle of one shots each varying in length but all are little gems on their own. Take a gander and if you have any prompts, tell me and we'll see what happens. Each one shot is inspired by many things, randoms things and awesome things :3 Inside there is comdey, romance, OOCness and more! If you're in the mood for some fluff, then you're in the right place :D
1. Let's go shopping

"Look at me Lightning!" Vanille's childish voice rung out followed by her girlish giggles.

The pinkette turned away from the shelf of cereals she had been rifling through and looked to Vanille, an unamused expression on her face. Lightning could feel Vanille's glee from something as trivial as skipping. Yes, Vanille had found a rather brightly colored skipping rope and decided she had to test it out. She had been skipping for the past half hour hour now.

"Vanille, stop that, you're drawing unwanted attention to us" Lightning dead panned as another couple walked past them, a few hushed whispers leaving in their wake.

"But I'm really good!" Vanille giggled at Lightning's lack of amusement.

Lightning sighed and shok her head as she pulled a random cereal and moved further down the aisle. Vanille followed, not missing a single beat as she skipped expertly. It was almost as if she trained in the art of skipping just to irritate Lightning rather than taken it up as a hobby.

"Vanille stop skipping or else I'll take it off of you"

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport Light" Vanille pouted, not stopping her task.

"Three seconds Vanille" Lightning warned with a stern voice.

Vanille continued to skip.

"Two"

Vanille was still skipping.

"One"

Suddenly Vanille lost her grip on the rope and was face to face with Lightning, the pinkette holding the rope away from her. A small squeak of surprise escaped Vanille's lips causing Lightning to grin.

"I told you I would Vanille" Lightning said before she threw the rope over the aisle, now lost in the crowds of people.

Vanille followed Lightning down the aisle, a pout on her lips.

"Fang would have let me skip down the aisles" She pouted to Lightning.

"Then why don't you date her? I'm sure she'll take you out so the both of you can skip down the aisles"

"Because she can't cuddle like you can~" Vanille grinned causing Lightning to sigh.

"I swear this is the last time I'm shopping _anywhere_ with you"

"That's what you said last week" Vanille giggled as she hugged Lightning from behind, yet another sigh coming from the pinkette.

* * *

**A/N: They are such cuties aren't they? So a quick start to my lil series of one shots surrounding our couple. **

**Of course not all one shots are linked together, and I don't mind taking prompts :D So if you have an idea tell me in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do :D**

Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx


	2. Hormones and cooking

Lightning stood in the doorway, her icy blue eyes watching Vanille closely, following her every movement. Vanille was practically waltzing around in the kitchen, sauntering as she moved to and fro.

"How much longer are you going to keep me waiting?" Lightning spoke up, moving to lean against the kitchen counter, announcing her presence which had apparently gone unnoticed.

Vanille glanced to her lover,a small frown on her face. "Cooking is an art and takes time, you'll have to be patient Light"

"I'm not talking about _that_"

"Well unless you plan on helping me prepare our dinner, which would speed things up tremendously, you just have to wait" Vanille retorted boldly, turned her back on Lightning once more. It seemed Vanille was the only one who get away with that these days.

Lightning scowled to herself, fighting the urge to bit her lip, of course failing miserably. Vanille had dubbed this as Lightning's pout since this was the closest to Lightning even making that expression.

"It's your kitchen, wasn't that the deal?"

Vanille smiled, still facing away from Lightning. "It's your dinner" She responded.

"Order takeaway then" Lightning grumbled, pushing herself off of the counter and walking further into the kitchen to peer over the cooks shoulder.

"You haven't even started yet. Not really."

"How would you know? I thought you never cooked, and I refuse to have takeaway again. Your hormones will have to wait"

The pinkette 'tsked' at that answer and stepped into the woman until Vanille was trapped between the counter and Lightning. "We can eat afterwards"

Vanille smiled at the all too predictable move, all but ignoring the lips that found the smooth skin of her neck as she continued to work on preparing their meal. "You know that's not going to work, I know all your moves Light"

The taller woman pulled away, another almost pout gracing her face before she stalked out of the kitchen.

"What? You're not going to help me?" Vanille turned to watch the woman leave.

"No." Lightning answered simple, pausing to glance apprehensively at the kitchen utensils laid out in front of the emerald eyed woman. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I'll give you an easy job. Pwease?" Vanille batted her eyelashes a few times, her puppy dog eyes practically irresistible for Lightning.

Lightning sighed, unable to protest and made her way back into kitchen, standing beside Vanille. "Don't blame me if everything goes wrong"

* * *

**A/N: So cute, I love domestic Lanille~**

**Peace out!~**  
**xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	3. You must be kitten me!

Vanille heard the door open and turned away from her book to see a drenched Lightning cradling something under her arm.

"Lightning? What's that?" Vanille asked, moving away from the couch to peer at what Lightning held.

"Nothing, just something I found" Lightning responded before she walked upstairs, leaving a confused Vanille behind.

With immense curiosity peaking, Vanille followed Lightning, the pinkette stalking into their room and moving to the bathroom. With a click the door locked and Vanille was left pouting outside their door.

"C'mon Lightning, tell me what you've got" Vanilled begged.

"It's nothing Vanille, go back to whatever you were doing"

"I was waiting for you, and now that you're here let me see what you've got~" Vanille smiled.

A sigh was heard and there was some movement before Lightning opened the door, her coat forgotten on the floor. There in her arms and wrapped in a fluffy white towel was a small figure. A furry head popped out and a small mewling sound escaped it's lips. Lightning was cradling a tabby, a blush on her face as she avoided looking at Vanille's bewildered gaze. The tabby had sparkling green eyes and bright pink paws as he tried and failed to get a better look of the environment around him.

"Lightning...you-" Before Vanille could continue Lightning interrupted.

"I found him hiding under a stack of boxes, he kept mewling and was utterly drenched. He wouldn't survive out there on his own, barely a few weeks old I guess and I didn't find a mother for this one. He's the runt I guess" Lightning spoke, justifying her actions.

"Aww Lightning you're adorable~" Vanille cooed causing Lighting to blush worse.

"Stop that, I'm not a child Vanille" Lightning scowled.

"No you're not which makes this even cuter!" Vanille giggled before she started to stroke the tabby, causing him to meow in delight.

Lightning watched Vanille curiously, the emerald eyed girl giggling as the kitten started batting her finger, grabbing at it before batting it again. It was a sweet sight to watch Vanille play with the kitten, Lightning hadn't realized she was staring until Vanille peered back, smiling at Lightning.

"Despite what others may think, you really are kind Lightning. Maybe even a bit motherly inside" Vanille grinned.

"Now you're crossing the line, just take the kitten" Lightning pushed the bundle into Vanille's arms before walking off, her face scarlet as Vanille giggled behind her.

"Just wait until I tell Serah this"

"Do that and I'll tell Fang about your spending habits"

"No fair!"

* * *

**A/N: In my head, Lightning loves kittens. I can just picture her playing with one and Vanille walks in liek: Want me to leave you two alone?  
Lightning: It's not what it looks like O/ / /O**

**Peace out!~**  
**xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	4. Morning kisses

Lightning's eyes fluttered open and she was met with a head of orange hair. She looked down and was greeted with Vanille's sleeping face nuzzling into her chest. This was a constant morning after one of their late night romps, a splendid feeling of love rising in her chest as she stared at Vanille. Her pale hand moved to brush some hair from Vanille's face, a small groan coming from the emerald eyed girl as she shifted slightly.

"Time to get up Vanille" Lightning informed, her lips moving to kiss Vanille's forehead before she left the bed.

"No, come back sexy pillow" Vanille whined as her hands make grabbing motions where Lightning was previously.

Lighting smirked and moved to Vanille's side of the bed, grabbing the sheets before tugging them from Vanille revealing her naked form – not dissimilar from Lighting's lack of attire.

"No, ten more minutes" Vanille whined as she grabbed a pillow to cuddle.

"Come on Vanille, we need to get ready, there's a whole day ahead of us"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one drained from last night. Not everyone can be sexually charged like you Lightning" Vanille yawned.

"True but you were the one who brought it on yourself this time. You started it, not my fault I finished it" Lightning smirked, catching a weakly thrown pillow.

"I'm not in the mood for this in the morning. Wake me at a less ridiculous hour" Vanille grumbled as she cuddled into another pillow.

"Alright, well I'll just be taking a shower while you rest" Lightning grinned as she ruffled Vanille's hair before leaving for the bathroom.

It took a few moments for Vanille to process and the sound of running water made her eyes snap open. "Wait for me!" Vanille yelled before she scrambled out of bed, bounding into the bathroom to see an amused Lighting.

"Glad you decided to join me"

"Less talk, more getting wet" Vanille commanded, pushing Lighting into the shower and crashing their lips together. Who knew a shower could be so dirty?

* * *

**A/N: Because in my head they do this**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenfangirlxxx**


	5. How to name your kitten

"Ah! Quit it you little brat!" Lighting growled.

Vanille was stood in the kitchen, drying the final plate when she heard Lighting's voice. Putting the plate down Vanille moved to leave the kitchen, entering the front room to see a sight she'd never forget.

Lighting was sat on the couch, her long figure stretched out across it with her head on the armrest. Lightning was glaring a the kitten sat on her chest, one of her pale fingers being used as a chew toy for the small tabby. She was scowling at the kitten however when the kitten looked up at her she fought a smile as the frown disappeared.

"You're lucky Vanille likes you or else I'd leave you in Fang's care. I'm sure you'll irritate her more than me" Lightning smirked.

The tabby looked back at her curiously, not stopping his actions of nibbling her finger.

"He needs a name you know" Vanille spoke, surprising Lightning.

"What? I can't keep calling him brat? Or little Satan?" Lightning asked causing Vanille to chuckle.

Lightning moved to sit up properly, the kitten clinging to her helplessly and she moved. Vanille sat where Lightning's legs had formerly occupied, her hand moving to stroke the kitten.

"I think Bub is a cute name, don't you agree?"

"Bub? It suits something that is small and harmless, I don't think this little fluff ball fits that description" Lightning commented, the kitten biting her finger again to prove her point.

"But he needs a name and Bub is adorable~ If you want the name to fit him so badly you should call him Bubbasaur~"

"He's not a dinosaur Vanille" Lightning dead panned.

"No he's a Bubbasaur~ "Vanille giggled as she tickled the kitten, loud purrs escaping him.

Lightning sighed before smiling at the duo. "Bub it is"

"Aww who's a cute lil Bubbasaur!" Vanille cooed as she picked the kitten up, "Who could ever abandon you"

"His mother apparently" Lightning remarked.

"Then she was a bad mother" Vanille said surely.

"She thought he wouldn't survive, she needed to think of all of her children"

"But to abandon him, it's unforgivable!" Vanille pouted, smothering the cat in kisses.

"Well if she didn't he wouldn't have made it into our care and definitely wouldn't survive" Lightning informed Vanille.

"True, and I wouldn't have seen how adorable you can be~" Vanille leaned over to kiss Lighting's cheek. With a smirk Lightning turned the last second to capture Vanille's lips. As the kiss became heated, the sudden sound of scratching forced them to break away. Looking down the duo were met with the sight of Bub ripping at Vanille's shirt.

"Bub!" Vanille chided as she picked him up, "Bad kitty!"

"So much for cute" Lightning sighed as Vanille told the kitten off, oblivious that he was completely clueless.

* * *

**A/N: Aww so cute. BTW the kitten is based off of my kitten, Bub. Only difference she's a girl :3 But is very adorable...and hyper...**

**Peace out!  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	6. Moving in ain't so easy

"Easy, easy Vanille, don't wanna drop this on your toes do you?" Fang grinned at Vanille, the duo carrying a set of drawers up a steep flight of stairs.

"Oh shut up and pull that thing up here, my arms are hurting and beginning to cramp" Vanille whined.

"Alright alright, don't get yer' panties in a twist"

"Fang!" Vanille blushed at the remark.

* * *

"You sure you collected everything from the car? Cause once I leave I'm not dropping them off"

"Look I'm sure Light. And even if something wasn't checked off of your check list, I'm sure you can mail it to me" Serah grinned.

"Out of the question" Lightning responded earning a playful slap on the arm.

"Stop it you goof"

"Please don't call me that, you call Snow goof"

"And you call him an oaf, I think it's fair"

"He is an oaf" Lightning reminded Serah.

"You don't give him enough credit!" Serah pouted.

Before the argument could continue the sound of an angry cry of pain emanated from outside the room. Serah opened the door to reveal a tall brunette woman holding her foot in pain while an emerald eyed girl apologized repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry Fang!"

"I can't feel my toes, I think you broke them!" Fang whined.

"If only she could shut you up too" Lightning dead panned, suddenly silencing the brunette. All three women looked at Lightning, the pinkette looking very unamused.

"Oh it's you" Fang scowled.

"Like wise. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere" Lightning smirked.

"Nice to see you too sunshine" Fang retorted.

"Uhh, am I missing something here?" Serah spoke up.

"Serah this is Fang, she and I were participants in Ultimate L'cie parcour challenge. She came third while I-" Lightning began before Vanille spoke uo.

"Decimated everyone else with your unbeatable time. You have a winning streak that has never been beaten and that was your fourth time winning in first place. You're the youngest woman to ever have completed the Magma course, and one of seven people who managed it out of thousands." Vanille interrupted, gushing over Lightning.

Everyone stared at her: Fang in horror, Lightning in amusement and Serah in confusion. Vanille blushed at all the sudden attention.

"So you're a fan I assume?" she asked causing Vanille to blush wildly as Lightning stepped closer.

"Well uh, I only watched because Fang was competing and I got hooked on the show" Vanille said.

"Mainly surrounding me it appears" Lightning smirked causing Vanille to blush even more.

"Stop teasing her Lighting" Serah warned causing Lightning to relent. "Anyway, you've met my sister Lightning, just ignore her she'll be gone soon enough. I'm Serah and since you're trying to pull those drawers in here I'm going to guess we're room mates" Serah smiled shaking Vanille's hand.

"I'm Vanille nice too meet you. Sorry about Fang, she's just my man power so I can bring all my stuff up" Vanille smiled sheepishly.

"Hey!" Fang blushed.

"Well you are best suited for grunt work" Lightning smirked at a scowling brunette.

"Knock it off you two, how about we get these drawers in okay?" Serah smiled to Vanille who nodded. Both girls turned to look at the taller woman, both sighing in realization.

"Fine, I'll help pull them in. I'm always happy to help a damsel in distress" Lightning winked to Vanille, moving to hold up one end of the drawers.

"Whatever" Fang grumbled as she held up the other end, the duo expertly moving the drawers inside and placing them against a wall.

"Why do you even need these drawers anyway?" Lightning asked turning her attention to Vanille again.

"Well uh I was told that the previous girls who lived in this room wrecked the drawers so if I wanted to have a new set me and Fang would have to collect it from the spare room down two floors"

"I'm surprised Fang managed two floors, I mean she did cop out on the third obstacle when she competed in the magma course" Lightning teased Fang.

"Oi, not everyone can be as fast as you pinkie" Fang growled.

"Nicknames already? I thought we'd never get past our differences and be friends. I mean I know I am more superior in every way, but I'll look past that and-" Before Lightning could finish Fang chased her out of the room, the pinkette laughing as Fang cursed at her.

"Uhh, I did not expect that to happen" Serah commented as she stared at the empty doorway"

"I did" Vanille shrugged.

"Why?" Serah asked.

"Because Fang is an over protective figure and knows Lightning was pretty much pulling moves on me"

"Wait what? How did you come to that conclusion that Fang would react like that?" Serah asked shocked.

"Lightning is hot and it's obvious I'd leap at the chance with her"

"Vanille! We've just me and you're already talking about dating my sister?"

"Dating? I'm not **JUST** talking about that, I mean-"

"**I DON'T WANT TO KNOW**!" Serah shrieked covering her ears and closing her eyes, Vanille laughing at the other girl.

* * *

**A/N: Because we all know Vanille isn't as innocent as we think**

**Based on a prompt from: Erifrats101**

**Cheers mate, you gave me inspiration and I am very happy with this chap.**

**Please point out any errors and I hope you enjoyed~**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	7. The Distance of Love

**'The Savior' is now online.  
'Oerba-girl' is now online.**

**The Savior: Hey Vanille, how was your day today?**

**Oerba-girl: Long :( I had so much revision to do I felt like my head was going to explode.**

**The Savior: Aw, poor baby. Well don't fret, you can't lose it now. Remember only a few more months before you're home again and back in my arms :D**

**Oerba-girl: I've been here so long, I guess I've forgotten I actually get to go home. I can't believe it's almost been a year. When I get home, the first thing I'll do is smoother you in kisses  
**

**The Savior: I can't wait ;) You've really worked hard at this, I think you've earned definite pampering and extra affection~**

**Oerba-girl: Don't I get that anyway? ;)**

**The Savior: You don't want extra cuddles and me dotting on you for hours on end?**

**Oerba-girl: You know what, I REALLY have earned this haven't I? **

**The Savior: XD That's what I thought**

**Oerba-girl: How is everyone? I haven't spoke to them in a while, time difference and all :I**

**The Savior: Same old, same old. Hope's has been moping about. He's really bored without you. Sazh and Dajh are looking after each other. Serah and Snow, still love struck fools. My plan to ship Snow off to Africa and have Serah marry Fang didn't work.**

**Oerba-girl: XD Why Fang of all people?**

**The Savior: Well after a few drinks she told me if Snow wasn't around, she'd marry Serah. At that point I told her I'm all game for it since she can't get Serah pregnant**

**Oerba-girl: Oh yeah, Snow and Serah were trying for a baby weren't they?**

**The Savior: Well they were but now they've put it on hold for a while since Serah wants the kid to have a stable childhood and Snow needs a steady job. Very responsible of them. I am now suspicious both the oath and my sister have been replaced with Aliens. I shall have myself and Fang spearhead an assault on the mother ship to rescue them. I may not come back alive, so I shall remind you, I love you  
**

**Oerba-girl: Oh god, you're not drunk are you?**

**The Savior:...possibly...It's Fang's fault though, she says I need to get out more instead of moping about waiting for you. She still doesn't get I can't be myself without my other half**

**Oerba-girl: Aww Lightning! You're so cheesy and romantic, I wish I could just kiss you right now! ;-;**

**The Savior: I know, my heart feels empty without you, in fact I look forward to every time you come online so I can ask how you're doing. And when you don't come online, I'm happy because I know you're working hard :  
**

**Oerba-girl: You are so cute omg Lightning :3  
**

**The Savior: It's really late, you should get some sleep Vanille**

**Oerba-girl: Alright Lightning. I'll dream of you and how we'll be together soon  
**

**The Savior: I love you 3  
**

**Oerba-girl: I love you too**

**'Oerba-girl' has gone offline.**

**'The Savior' has gone offline.**

* * *

**A/N: Because Long distance man ;-;**

**Another prompt by: Erisfrats10**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	8. Soon, we'll be together

"_This journey is over now. I wonder when the next will begin. I only know..."_

"that soon, we'll be together" Lightning smiled as she looked up the the sky, a warm summers air surrounding her.

"Did you seriously say that out loud? My god you really are a love sick puppy" a voice giggled.

Lightning turned to see Lumina stepping off the train, a suitcase similar but small that Lightning's in hand. Lumina was wearing similar attire to Lightning, of course adding a few darker tones to it and a more childish appearance, not wanting to seem like a rip off.

"You try save all the souls of humanity in thirteen days then destroy God, we'll see who's love sick"

"What does that even mean?" Lumina asked.

"It means unless you have my achievements, you can't make any snide remarks" Lightning smirked.

"You're no fun, always referring to how you saved the world. I bet I could've done the same given the chance"

"No you couldn't. The whole reason I could was because I didn't have you"

"You're so mean!" Lumina whined.

"No I'm not, now quit being a baby and come on" Lightning commanded as she walked forward, her suitcase being pulled behind her as Lumina followed reluctantly.

Lightning's eyes scanned the parking lot, searching for a familiar vehicle. Suddenly icy blue eyes locked on a white convertible with gold trim and dark green seats. Lightning strode over to it , a grin plastered on her face as she looked it over.

"Looks like someone upgraded"

"Seriously? You're talking to a car, yes a handsome one at that but a car none the less"

"Lumina, the only reason I agreed to let you come was because Serah requested both of us. Don't make me abandon you in the middle of no where" Lightning warned.

"Fine fine whatever, can we get in already?"

Lightning sighed and unlocked the car, Lumina already bouncing into the passenger seat leaving Lightning to throw their suitcases to the back seats with a grumble. Once everything was sorted and Lightning was in the driver's seat they were off, heading down a long road, nature all around them.

Lumina almost magically pulled two pair of sunglasses from no where- or the glovebox without Lightning seeing. She passed one to Lightning and pulled on her own, a grin on her face as she enjoyed the breeze. Lightning pulled the sunglasses on, her eyes never leaving the road. The two sat in comfortable silence until Lumina broke it.

"So, what was that whole being together thing back there? Missing Serah that much?"

"I miss Serah, but I wasn't talking about her"

"Well who then? And don't lie to me, we're one in the same remember?"

Lightning sighed before answering, "I...I was thinking about Vanille"

"Vanille? Did you two...oh my god you two so did! You two have a fling! I can't believe sh never told me" Lumina giggled. "I wonder what Fang thinks, does she threaten you every time she sees you?"

"Fang doesn't know, in fact, I haven't seen her or Vanille since the whole Bhunivelze incident..."

"Really? Same here I guess, while you were going about saving humanity I was with Vanille. I think I know why now..how did it start then?"

"After we were all branded and decided to work together, Vanille was always there. She always checked up on me, even joining me on my shift for watch. She fell asleep several times" Lightning smiled.

"Aw, I can see that" Lumina chuckled.

"Anyway, after spending so much time together we really clicked and...I guess thinking back on it...it was inevitable"

"Sounds sweet, did you keep seeing each other in secret then?"

"You make it sound like a love affair" Lightning dead panned.

"Well considering how she and Fang are attached to the hip most of the time, it pretty much was"

"Yes we kept seeing each other. But when everything turned upside down, we couldn't. I mean we were so busy and when Vanille turned into crystal, I realized how much she meant to me, how much I needed her"

"Sounds so romantic, didn't anyone suspect?"

"Me and Vanille barely spoke around everyone, I doubt any one caught on"

"A shame, I wanted to hear about some epic fight for love" Lumina swooned.

"I swear to god if you are like this at Serah's I'll-"

"Too late, you already killed god" Lumina giggled earning a playful whack to the arm.

"You know what I mean. Just don't act up when we get there"

"Oh come on, You know me Lightning"

"Exactly, I do know you"

"Whatever, who's coming then?" Lumina huffed.

"Noel and Yeul cancelled, something about a festival. Sazh said he and Dajh may pop their heads in but we shouldn't get out hopes up. Hope is. Serah and Snow are the hosts so obviously they'll be there and I think Fang texted me saying she may attend" Lightning informed.

"And Vanille?" Lumina grinned.

"Where Fang goes she goes" Lightning sighed as Lumina started cheering.

"Whoo! So it's a family get together?"

"Shut up "

"Oh come on, lightning up" Lumina grinned at her pun

"I will when you shut up?"

"Stop being a spoil sport, you know you're excited to see Vanille again"

"She's probably mad at me, I mean when I was the saviour I was all about duty and barely spoke to her about anything other than the mission. God I wouldn't be surprised if she grew sick of waiting for me and picked Fang"

"You underestimate her, Fang is more of a sister. Like you and Serah are sisters" Lumina smiled before something dawned on her. "Oh no, If I'm you, then I'm Serah's sister too!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Both" Lumina rationalized causing both of them to laugh.

* * *

The car pulled up to the house, three other cars already there. The duo stepped out, Lighting already grabbing the suitcases and pulling them out.

"Looks like the party has already started" Lumina grinned.

"Look like" Lighting agreed, locking the car before pulling their cases up to the house. A path was and a few steps later they were stood outside the front door, Lumina trying to move Lightning.

"Come on, let me press the bell" Lumina whined as Lightning held her back.

"No, you'll probably break it you brat" Lightning struggled with Lumina.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a familiar tall blond.

"Lightning! And Lumina right?" Snow grinned.

Both pinkette's dead panned and Lightning let Lumina go, the smaller girl charging at Snow. Lumina tackled Snow to the ground, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Clear!"

Lightning smirked and entered the home, ruffling Lumina's hair as she went. "I have taught you well my young padawan" She smirked.

Lumina suddenly leapt up grinning before she looked back down at Snow. "You can bring our bags in, cheers~" She giggled as she followed Lightning inside, leaving an utterly confused Snow in tow.

The duo walked into the front room, three figures sat down. Hope was sat next to Fang, the duo looking down at his phone as Hope flicked through pictures, both gushing over whatever was on the screen. Serah was sat on the sofa opposite them, smiling to herself before she noticed the new comers.

"Light, I'm glad you made it" Serah smiles as she stood to greet them.

Suddenly Lightning was enveloped in a warm hug, Lumina looking at the sisters with a hint of jealousy.

"Ahem, where's my hug?" Lumina pouted causing Serah to giggle.

"Right here" She smiled as she hugged Lumina too.

"You shouldn't encourage her, she'll expect hugs all the time now" Lightning commented.

"Yeah well if you won't hug me as much, I'll gladly give little Lightning all the attention" Serah smirked, still hugging Lumina.

"So this is sunshine 2.0, gotta say, I like the younger you Lightning. She's much more approachable" Fang smirked as she stood with Hope, both coming over to greet Lightning.

The group were suddenly enveloped in chatter, all now moving to sit down rather than stand around. Snow soon joined them and all of them were talking like long lost friends.

"So she's looking at me and says 'Fang, that's not a rock'. Then I find myself running for my life from a horde of weird rock creatures. Literally all I could think is, oh god I'm going to be killed by pebbles" Fang laughed, causing the group to erupt into laughter.

"Where is Vanille anyway?" Lumina asked.

"She said she'd be late car trouble or something." Fang said referring too her phone on the table "Though I think she's avoiding us" Fang shrugged.

"Or one of us" Lumina smirked at Lightning earning a kick, "Ah! Quit it!"

"You quit it, I'm just stretching" Lightning smirked, continuing her assault on Lumina making everyone else laugh.

"Stop it or I swear I will scratch your car"

"Don't you dare touch Odin" Lightning warned the rest of the group laughing at their antics.

"Enough you two, else you can just leave" Serah said, effectively silencing the duo.

Before anyone else could speak the door bell rung, signalling a new arrival.

"I bet that's 'nille" Fang smiled as she stood to go get the door.

Some happy voices were heard and soon footsteps echoed alerting them to Vanille's arrival.

"Ladies and gents I give you the less than punctual, Vanille" Fang smiled as she pushed Vanille into the front room, Hope immediately moving to greet her, followed by the hosts. Lightning merely watched with a smile, Lumina matching her perfectly.

"She's just as pretty as the last time we saw her" Lumina observed.

"Indeed." Lightning agreed.

Blue eyes met green and Vanille stared at Lightning. Taking this as her cue, Lightning stood and made her way over, the group allowing Lightning and Vanille to exchange greetings.

"It's been a while, Vanille" Lightning smiled.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened and Vanille's hand found Lightning's cheek, a slapping sound resonating in the room followed by some gasps.

"It's been a while? That's an understatement." Vanille frowned before suddenly hugging Lightning tightly. "You are such a jerk" Vanille was almost crying.

"I know I know, I am such a jerk. I'm sorry Vanille. But I have a gift" Lightning smiled down at the emerald eyed girl. Lightning pointed over to Lumina, the pinkette waving with a grin.

"Hai Vanille~" Lumina greeted.

Vanille bounded over to Lumina, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Lumina! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well Lightning still wanted to be Lightning so, I kind of became my own person"

"So wait, does that make you Claire?"

"I guess it does" Lumina grinned.

Suddenly Lightning was scowling at Serah and Lumina. Serah shrugged and said, "Vanille asked if your real name was Lightning so I told her what it really was"

"Your name is Claire? That's a pretty name" Hope smiled.

"Aw look at you sunshine, you ain't as intimidating as you think you are" Fang grinned.

Snow opened his mouth to speak but a glare from Lightning silenced him.

"I'm going for some fresh air" Lightning sighed as she left the room, laughter in the air.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued? IDK**

**A prompt from: Oerba Yun Lightning (Next one will be up soon, so look forward to Bub!) **

**I got kinda lazy and I'm sorry for any inaccuracy in game references, I haven't played in a while ;-;**

**Tell me of any errors, I skimmed over, cause I'm lazy ;-; But I am willing to fix anything that's pointed out :D**

**I hope you enjoyed, feel free to drop a prompt and review!**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	9. Bubasaur strikes again!

Lightning's eyes were closed as she sat laid out across the couch, her hand absent-mindedly stroking the kitten sat on her chest while her other arm was folded behind her head. The sound of calming music filled her ears from her ear buds, making her oblivious to the chaos around her. Vanille was turning the front room upside down, searching for something.

Bub let out a yawn and stretched, his small pink paws grabbing at Lightning's hand as he buried himself further into Lightning's chest. A sudden crash made him jump but Lightning's soothing hand kept him still, immediately calm his erratic heart beat.

Vanille was cursing as she flipped cushions over, panic evident in her mannerisms. She bolted to the other side f the room, her hand pulling and pushing books around the shelf as she searched fruitlessly. She looked almost ready to scream and tear her hair out. However a slight jingle pulled her from her panic.

Lightning's arms was outstretched upwards, a key ring around her finger with a set of keys hanging from the silver hoop. Vanille stalked towards her, snatching the keys up before laying a kiss down on Lightning's forehead.

As soon as Vanille was gone Lightning opened her eyes and let out a yawn, holding Bub close to her as she sat up. She paused her music and pulled her ear buds out, immediately grabbing Bubs attention as he tried to grab them. Lightning chuckled and started hovering the ear buds above his head, pulling back at the last second before he could grab them.

"You know Bub," Lightning started, grinning at the kitten, "You'd think Vanille would remember she gave me her keys seconds before she started her check list to figure out what she's missing" Lightning smirked as the kitten looked at her for a split second to acknowledge her before he made a grab for the ear buds again, consumes in his task to get them and claim it as his new chew toy.

"For a kitten you act more like a dog" she spoke, using her other hand to stroke under Bub's chin. Suddenly he bit down, his pin like fangs digging into her finger.

"Ow! Dammit Bub!" Lightning growled at the kitten, Bub's response a simple tilt of his head and a curious glance before he bit again.

"Quit it you little brat!"

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Bub you lil bastard :3**

**Anywhore, another prompt from: Oerba Yun Lightning**

**I hope you enjoyed the cuteness, I know I did :D**

**Please favorite, follow,send a prompt and review! **

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	10. Walking the cat

Lightning was sat perched on the couch, her feet tucked under her as she read, icy blue eyes skimming each page at an inhuman speed. She wasn't reading, not really. Just occupying her boredom as she waited for Vanille.

As if her prayers were answered, the front door opened and closed, signalling the arrival of Vanille. Lightning turned in her place to see Vanille enter, a broad grin on the emerald eyed girl's face. In one hand she held a bag and another she held a leash. At the bottom of the leash was Bub, the kitten bitting and ripping to try – and fail- to remove the leash.

Lightning raised an elegant eyebrow, unamusement present in her features.

"Care to explain why Bub is on a dog leash?" Lightning asked skeptically.

"Well we both know Bub is a bundle of energy so I thought maybe a nice walk would help" Vanille smiled.

"Uh huh, well the little bundle of energy is still...a bundle of energy" Lightning pointed to Bub, the kitten now deciding Vanille's shoes was his arch nemesis. He arched his back, lowering his front closer to the floor as he wiggled slightly. Suddenly he leapt up, going in for the kill...and by kill, he began his nibbling assault on her boot.

"Bubasaur!" Vanille gasped as she shook him off. Bub bolted of, the leash trailing behind him as he went.

"Told you. Hey, what's in the bag?" Lightning asked, peering closer.

"Oh, just a little something" Vanille grinned as she pulled out a black dog collar, metal stubs going around it.

"Not to poke a hole in your plan, but that's a dog collar and is too big for Bub"

"Who said it was for Bub?" Vanille smirked, an evil glint in her eyes.

Lightning's throat suddenly went dry as she was left speechless, Vanille giggling at her sudden condition. Vanille really isn't as innocent as people say?

* * *

**A/N: We all know Vanille likes playing master once in a while ;)**

**Okay! So I hope you enjoyed :D**

**This was a fabulous prompt from: roxyroxas1313 (Sorry if it seems half assed, I tried and failed ;-;)  
**

**I enjoyed writing this one, a short but brilliant piece :D Point out any errors and I will fix them :3**

**If you liked, then Fav, follow, review and Prompt me! **

**Peace out!~**

**xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	11. Post Party

Green eyes opened lazily, blinking shut once more when the light hit them. Trying again lazily, Vanille cracked her eyes open slightly, bit by bit getting used to the lighting. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat as she noticed she was face to face with...cleavage. With a shriek of surprise Vanille scooted away, accidentally falling off the side of the bed with a bang.

Vanille sat up, immediately regretting it when her head began to throb. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to push the pain from her mind. Suddenly the shifting of sheets caused her to look up, a blush creeping on her face as she saw a pinkette rise up with the _sexiest_ bedhead Vanille had ever seen.

She blinked a few times, her icy blue eyes zeroing in on Vanille before she yawned and stretched up, her tank top rising to show off her toned abdomen. Vanille couldn't tear her eyes away. She was in bed, with _this? _Surely she is dreaming and is actually passed out on the bathroom floor again.

Vanille was pulled out of her musings when the pinkette cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Well that was a crazy party. I didn't believe my sister when she said you and Fang sure know how to throw them" She smiled causing Vanille to blush even more.

"Y-yeah, they can be crazy sometimes...uh we didn't...? Did we?" Vanille asked meekly.

"Hmm? No, oh gods no. I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you like that. It's one thing to be drunk but to use someone who clearly has no idea what they're doing? Not my thing. However we did cuddle a lot, and I believe there was some hot making out too" She grinned.

"W-what?" Vanille flushed red.

"Yeah sorry, just kind of happened."

"It's okay. It was a party so, we do some wild things when under the influence" Vanille smiled back reassuringly before she stood shakily. "I really should not drink, hangover's are not worth it"

"I don't envy you"

"Wait, you don't have a hangover?"

"More of a buzz than anything"

"You're so lucky...I'm sorry I don't remember you're name" Vanille said sheepishly.

"It's fine, when I first told me you said you didn't believe me then proclaimed I was actually a super hero. It was cute" She smiled her wonderful smile again,"it's Lightning by the way. You're Vanille right?"

"Yeah, that's me" Vanille smiled as she scratched her head nervously.

"Well it was a pleasure Vanille, I usually hate parties but you kept me occupied and **very **happy" Lightning grinned charmingly causing Vanille to flush red again.

"Glad I could be of some use. Now if you excuse me, I need to get dressed and washed up, I stink of alcohol and sweat" Vanille winced as she stepped around some thrown about clothes, all of them her's and lightning's. At this point she was grateful she had the common sense to keep on her shorts and a shirt. However a pair of jeans that obviously weren't hers told her Lightning was wearing less than her.

"Oh Vanille? You might want to look in the mirror" Lightning called after her.

"Why?" Vanille asked, turning to look at a smirking Lightning.

"Just look"

Confused, Vanille entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she walked up to the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror, wandering what Lightning could have meant. Suddenly her eyes found her neck, and she saw it. A mark right on her neck, obviously from last night. It was a tell tale sign of some heated kissing and Fang was not going to let her hear the end of it. Oh god she was given a love bite from,_**Lightning**__._ The drop dead gorgeous pinkette was also in Vanille's _**bed. **_Holy shit, Vanille could have...with Lightning...Jesus fucking Christ, she must still be drunk cause this sure as hell was not expected.

Shaking her head Vanille turned on the taps, splashing water on her face. She had to get it together, this wasn't the first time she passed out in someone's arms after a party. However usually they weren't women and usually they weren't so...sexy. Nether the less, Vanille still had to freshen up, she could deal with Lightning later.

* * *

Once freshened up Vanille exited the bathroom, wrapped in a big fluffy white towel, concealing her figure in case a certain pinkette was watching. Much to her dismay, Lightning was fast asleep, tucked up in Vanille's sheets as she rested.

Vanille quickly changed, not wanting –at least that's what she told herself -the pinkette to wake and see her exposed. Finally in clean clothes Vanille ventured out of her room, stepping over many bodies as she made her way down stairs. As she passed a bathroom she saw the door partly open, a familiar hulking blond passed out in the bath tub while a smaller figure was cradled in his arms. Vanille couldn't see the person, but it was a safe bet that it was Serah. Which meant Lighting has to be Serah's sister, they have the same hair and eyes after all, the only difference is the hue...not that Vanille noticed...

She quickly found herself in the front room, assessing the damage. Cups were everywhere, as well as passed out people. There were many not so mysterious stains on the carpet, the smell of puke in the air and much left over booze. There were empty bottles everywhere, many of them not empty and even a few smashed. Yes this party was a hit, more damage means more fun; something Fang always said.

The emerald eyed girl turned and looked at the sofa, her friend Hope sprawled across it with his head in a brunette's lap. Both of them had lazily draw sharpie mustaches on their faces. Vanille looked at the brunette, trying to place a name to his face.

"_Nile? Ned? Noel? Noel that's it"_

Noel shared a few classes with Hope, she knew this because he had talked about this strange Noel. Vanille couldn't remember interacting with him at the party, in fact all she could remember was chatting with Lightning. If only she could remember them making out, then the hangover would be worth it.

Next on the agenda, the kitchen. Vanille entered to a sight she would not soon forget. Fang passed out on her front on the table, whip cream everywhere, quite a bit on her face. On the floor besides the table was Jihl, the blond with whip cream all over her cleavage.

"_And I thought Fang had better taste"_ Vanille shuddered as she moved around the house, finishing her survey.

The sound of footsteps alerted Vanille to a figure walking down the stairs. Vanille looked up and felt her breath hitch as Lightning reached the final step, her hands buttoning up her dress shirt.

"Well, it's been fun Vanille but I have to go" Lightning smiled sadly.

"Well at least you're escaping the clean up, house rule is if you're still her at ten, then you have to help clean" Vanille smirked.

"Well then I'm glad it's," Lightning checked her watch, "one minute to ten" she smirked.

"You have good timing then" Vanille smiled.

"Indeed. Before I'm off I have something for you" Lightning passed Vanille a piece of paper before she winked and said, "Call me"

With that Lightning kissed Vanille's cheek and left, leaving the blushing girl to herself. A broad grin spread across her lips as Vanille looked at the paper, a phone number as well as a few kisses scrawled down in neat hand writing.

"_Hang over, definitely worth it"_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like it's an unwritten rule that if you do a one shot series you need to show them in high school or in a party. I may do a high school one later~**

**Anywhore I hope you enjoyed, remember to prompt me and if you liked, follow, and fav if you haven't already. Also REVIEW!**

**Peace out~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	12. Dog collars and fun times

"Come here Lightning!" Vanille giggled as she chased the pinkette down the stairs, dog collar in hand with a leash connected.

"Hell no, I refuse. You couldn't get me to wear that collar when you first got it, I certainly won't wear it now" Lightning grumbled as she leapt over the sofa, the only barrier between her and Vanille.

"Oh come on, just once. Please? For me?" Vanille pouted.

"No" Lightning said surely causing Vanille to sigh.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way" Vanille said before she suddenly bolted over the sofa at an inhuman speed, tackling Lightning to the ground.

"Get off!" Lightning growled, struggling slightly.

"No. Stay still or I'll end up strangling you" Vanille giggled as she pulled the collar on Lightning, the pinkette weakly protesting. Secretly Lightning was enjoying this, but she'd never tell.

"Almost got it...You know Lightning you really suit dog collars" Vanille winked.

"Fuck you" Lightning glared as Vanille finished.

"I thought that was your job?" Vanille asked not so innocently causing Lightning to scowl, until she realized their current position. Vanille was straddling Lightning, leaning over the pinkette's chest. Lightning had the advantage.

Suddenly Vanille squeaked as Lightning lifted her up, moving them to the sofa where Lightning pinned Vanille to the headrest.

"You're right, it is my job" Lightning growled before her lips latched onto Vanille's neck, earning another squeak.

"Down doggy" Vanille giggled, pulling the leash behind Lightning to -not so- forcefully move Lightning.

"Your wish is my command" Lightning grinned.

"Oh really? I thought you weren't game for role play?" Vanille grinned, tightening her grip on the leash, pulling Lightning closer until their noses touched.

"Well you know me, anything for you Vanille"

"Well I believe some kissing is in order" Vanille smirked, her breath mingling with Lightning's.

"I can do that" Lightning grinned before her lips met Vanille's in a tender kiss

* * *

**A/N: I don't even...I just started typing...and this O_O I was going to have Serah walk in, but I have a better idea~ There may be another dog collar chap XD**

**Anywhore, prompt from: roxyroxas1313 (Dude, I hope you enjoyed~ I know I did writing)**

Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx


	13. A date to remember

Vanille checked her phone, her foot tapping in anticipation. She arrived five minutes early and was currently anticipating her dates arrival. With a sigh she ran a hand through her fringe reflecting on how she got here.

It all started with a party, she awoke in the arms of a stranger and discovered there was an extreme attraction between them. Who would have thought Vanille, of all people, had managed to land a date with the tall beauty known as Lightning. Just thinking if her made a shiver run down her spine. Suddenly she was pulled out of her musings by a familiar elegant voice.

"You're here early" Lightning smirked from behind Vanille, the smaller girl spinning round causing her bad to whack into her side.

"L-Lightning" Vanille stuttered with a blush.

"You know you are adorable when you blush" Lightning smirked.

"Really?" Vanille asked sceptically.

"Yes" Lightning smiled charmingly.

"Well don't get used to it" Vanille smiled.

"Aww spoil sport" Lightning almost pouted before she grinned again.

"I'm not her here for your entertainment Lightning"

"You're right, you're here because we have a date," Lightning offered her hand "shall we?"

"We shall" Vanille smiled as she took Lightning's hand, the pinkette surprisingly lacing their fingers together.

"So, how does a small bite to eat then a trip to the beach followed by a surprise sound?" Lightning asked, leading Vanille at a leisurely pace.

"Surprisingly sweet, it explains why you asked me to bring a change of clothes. I expected you to take me to some club or spend a load of money trying to impress me" Vanille answered slightly embarrassed.

"Trust me, I'm trying to impress you. However I know that way to a girl's heart is the simple way, show her what's she's getting" Lightning smiled sincerely, squeezing Vanille's hand gently.

"Do you do this with every girl?" Vanille asked.

"Believe it or not, no girls have ever caught my eye. You're the first" Lightning blushed slightly causing Vanille to smile.

"Are you telling me this is your first date ever?" Vanille grinned, rivaling a Cheshire cat.

"Well, as odd as it sounds yes, this is my first date"

"Well you're doing great so far" Vanille reassured Lightning, kissing her cheek to add to effect.

Lightning led Vanille to a small café, seating them outside with a clear view of the sea. Lightning passed Vanille the menu and rested her chin in her hand as she watched green eyes run across the text.

"You know they have really nice tea, and correct me if I'm wrong but do you have a sweet tooth?"

"I do like sweet things...like you" Vanille winked causing Lightning to chuckle.

"Well if you turn the menu over they have an excellent selection of cakes" Lightning grinned, watching Vanille's eyes light up.

"Oh you know me so well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're my stalker and have an obsession with me"

"Damn you've caught me, I orchestrated everything just so I could take you on this one date before I reveal my secret" Lightning smirked before the duo erupted into laughter.

They both ordered, a decent sized cake each, tea for Lightning and a strawberry milkshake for Vanille. The duo chatted for a while, getting to know each other, asking random questions, the other more than happy to answer.

"So Lightning, you're Serah's older sister right?"

"Indeed I am. Did the hair give me away?" Lightning smirked.

"Yes and Serah does mention you a lot"

"Really? All good things I trust?"

"Well not always. I heard about an incident you threw Snow out a window" Vanille giggled.

"Ah well, me and Snow don't get along" Lightning sighed.

"From what I hear, he hides every time you're near, using Serah as a human shield most times"

"Yeah well, I gave him the impression I am out to murder him" Lightning chuckled.

"God knows why" Vanille chuckled with her.

Lightning checked her phone before speaking. "We should probably head off"

They stood and left, linking their hands together. It had become a common touch for them, even when sat down their hands found each other. The contact was minor but it was intimate, a subconscious sign of their attraction to one another, neither wanting to relent.

It wasn't long before the sound of waves crashing got loud, indicating their arrival at their desired location. Lightning had led Vanille to an isolated part of the beach, near the cliffs with many hills surrounding it. It was actually quite romantic, Lightning really was trying to impress Vanille. The water shimmered in the dim light, a sun set obviously nearing slowly.

"So I'm guessing we're going to take a dip?" Vanille asked, dropping her bag followed by Lightning doing the same.

"Yes we are," Lightning grinned before she bolted into the water yelling, "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

"Wait? You're going in with your clothes? Lightning!? Oh screw it" Vanille sighed before she followed Lightning's example, laughing as the pinkette splashed water at her.

Lightning splashed more at Vanille, the smaller girl turning away with a laugh before she spun round and pulled her arms up in an arc, soaking Lightning in cool water.

"C'mere you" Lightning growled playfully as she pulled Vanille into her arms, her hands tickling Vanille sides making her squirm. Vanille giggled uncontrollably, unable to suppress her joy.

"L-Lightning! S-stop!" Vanille squealed as she struggled, trying to escape Lightning's grasp.

"Make me" Lightning challenged playfully, no longer tickling the smaller girl in her arms.

Vanille turned around in Lightning's arms grinning up to her. Vanille got on her tip toes edging closer and closer. Before Lightning knew what was happening Vanille sent her crashing into the water. The emerald eyed girl laughed at Lightning, proud that she had tricked the pinkette As her laughter died down she realized Lightning hasn't resurfaced.

"Lightning?" Vanille asked meekly, her eyes searching the water for any sign of her.

Strong arms suddenly grabbed her, pulling her down into the blue. Vanille gasped and struggled before she realized whose arms they were. She looked up at Lightning, the pinkette grinning cheekily before she winked, pulling them back up. As they resurfaced wild laughter erupted between the pair, both lost in their amusement.

"You are too much Lightning" Vanille smiled, leaning into Lightning's embrace.

"Am I? And here I thought you could handle all my...charm, talent and great looks" Lightning winked playfully, earning an equally playful smack on the arm.

"Don't act so cocky, it's so unbecoming. You don't want to ruin this already amazing date, do you?" Vanille asked, smirking up at the icy eyed woman.

"You make a good point there"

"A **great** point actually" Vanille said smugly causing Lightning to ruffle her hair.

"Fine, you make a **great** point Vanille. Which is why I think we should head on for the final part of our date" Lightning flashed a charming smile, showing off the whites of her teeth.

"Ah, the grand finale? How are you going to top yourself this time Lightning?"

"You'll see" she replied taking Vanille's hand in hers and leading them back to the sands.

They went to their bags Lightning immediately pulling out two towels from hers and passed one to Vanille. They both changed, their backs to each other as they painfully averted their eyes from each others figure, both picturing in their minds what they weren't seeing with their eyes. Of course perhaps a glance or two were stolen, Vanille getting a good view of Lightning's defined back, her lightly muscled arms above her head as she pulled her shirt up. Lightning shock her head, her hair flipping wildly making Vanille's breath catch in her throat. Vanille turned away quickly, however Lightning saw from the corner of her eye Vanille looking.

Lightning watched Vanille with her icy blue eyes, unable to tear her gaze away from the small form before her. It'd be so simple to just walk across, kiss a trail from her smooth shoulder to her neck. Perhaps even leave another love bite. Lightning smirked as she noticed her previous mark peeking out, the water obviously washing off any make up applied to conceal. Before her thought got out of hand Lightning looked away and resumed changing, unaware that her pause was noticed by Vanille. Vanille blushed with a smile, glad Lighting did indeed fine her appealing, and wasn't apologizing for the party where they both met.

Within a few minutes they were changed and ready to set off to their final destination. They linked hands together again, both sharing a smile at their connection. Lightning led Vanille up a path, obviously headed for the top of one of the hills surrounding them.

"How much further? I haven't walked this far since...forever" Vanille panted slightly, not enjoying the step path and how her steps kept getting heavier and heavier.

"Just a little bit more," Lightning stopped and turned to Vanille, their hands no longer connected, "You should have told me you were tired" Lightning smiled.

Before Vanille could speak finish Lightning swept her up, earning a squeak from Vanille as Lightning carried her bridal style.

"Lightning! What are you doing?" Vanille squealed, her arms wrapping around Lightning's neck.

"Carrying you obviously" Lightning said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Vanille asked.

"Because I'm a gentleman" Lightning grinned, finally reaching the top of the steps and not making her way across the grass.

"Really? Cause I think you've been wanting to sweep me off my feet since this date started"

"Guilty as charged" Lightning grinned before stopping and sitting the duo down, pulling Vanille in her lap as she moved their bags to rest besides them. Lightning rested her head on Vanille's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Vanille's waist making her a few moments Vanille broke the silence.

"What are we doing here then?"

"You'll see in a bit"Lightning smirked.

Vanille waited patiently choosing to focus on the sound of Lightning breathing behind her. It was a soothing sound and Vanille couldn't lie that she was actually enjoying this tender embrace. Lightning squeezed Vanille gently and told her too look up, the emerald eyed girl doing as she was told.

She looked up to see bright lights fire up into the sky, exploding in a burst of colour. Vanille gasped in awe at the brightness, absolutely stunned by the sheer beauty. Lightning grinned as she looked at Vanille, more interested in her than the display of colours.

"So beautiful" Vanille gushed.

"Yes you are" Lightning smiled, oblivious to what she said until Vanille turned to face her, now sitting sideways in her lap.

"You really out did yourself you know?"

"Well, you deserve the best"

"Thank you Lightning"

"It was my pleasure Vanille. So from one to ten, how'd I do"

"Hmm I say you get a...thirteen"

"Thirteen? is that all I get"

"Oh alright I guess I could also give you...a kiss" Vanille smiled.

Lightning felt her throat go dry, the moment more than perfect. Vanille leaned down hesitantly, pausing for a brief second before she bridged the gap, their lips connecting. Sparks practically flew as their lips moved in synch, the fireworks long forgotten as they were lost in the taste of each other. Vanille's hands found themselves tangled in Lightning's hair, pulling the pinkette in for a deeper kiss while Lightning's arms were wrapped around Vanille's waist, pulling her closer.

One thought went though their minds simultaneously.

_"Best date, ever"_

* * *

**A/N: In my head Lightning is a flirty character (out of game) and since she was originally wrote as such, it just clicks for me :D Also, explanation for all the updates, it's summer and I feel that if I write enough for Lightning and Vanille I can continue with Crimson Lovers. I kinda hit a wall since I lost my notes so I'm struggling with what I'm writing ;-; I'm trying though so I refuse to put it on a hiatus :D**

** OKAY! So if you're wondering why I don't go in depth with what they're wearing, I prefer the reader to envision what you want them wearing ;) I hate writing three paragraph just in what they look like DX I only write what they're wearing when it's necessary.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this lengthy chapter, I forgot to post it cause I was my brother's birthday, though I managed one XD Also since it was chapter thirteen I decided to go for a date one since it'd be lengthy and a lil treat for my loyal reviewers (You know who you are) **

**Prompt by: Erifrats101 **

**Any errors? TELL ME! I skimmed cause I'm slightly distracted...by a kitten you're all familiar with ;) Lil bastard wants attention XD Thus the attacking of my fingers. That's a leading cause in these errors, Bub trying to stop me from typing XD  
**

**Like this? Fav, follow and review! Send me a prompt ;)**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	14. Of Cats and Fangs

Fang was sat in the front room of Vanille and Lightning's house, boredom evident in the way her foot tapper loudly against the floor. She was to be taking Vanille out to lunch but Vanille was sure taking her time getting ready.

"_I'm pretty sure a certain pinkette is responsible for this delay"_

Suddenly the sound of foot steps came down the stairs at a cautious pace. Fang turned to see Vanille holding a cardboard box, walking over to the brunette.

"What's this Vanille?" Fang asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really, could you hold onto this while I say goodbye to Lightning?"

"Sure" Fang sighed, holding the box while the emerald eyed girl made her way back to the stairs. Before she took the first step Vanille turned and said, "Oh, and Fang? Don't open it". Vanille smiled before headed upstairs, leaving Fang alone with...the box...

Fang looked at it, curiosity over coming her. The box was like any other cardboard bow, the words 'handle with care' on the side. However, the top wasn't sealed, the flaps were down, obscuring Fang's vision to see what was within. Fang moved it around slightly in her hands, testing the weight. Something moved, well slid, telling her there was something in there. But what could it be? A paper weight? It had to be something small with a decent weight.

Fang looked around, seeing no signs Vanille would be coming downstairs soon. One little peek wouldn't hurt right? Carefully her hand moved to the flaps, pulling them slowly away. Before she realised what was inside the contents jump out at her with a hiss.

Tiny claws scratched at her face and Fang almost screamed at the shock. She grabbed whatever it was, pulling it away from her face, the box long forgotten on the floor. Fang stared at it's small form, a scowl on her face. It was a god damn kitten. The apparent 'Bubasaur' Vanille spoke so fondly of.

"Fang?" Vanille's voice called as she walked down the stairs, Lightning in tow.

"Vanille, this little monster tried to kill me" Fang growled, the kitten just looking at her dumbly.

"Little monster? No, Bub is a sweet heart!" Vanille gushed as she took the kitten from Fang, fussing him to make him purr in appreciation.

"What the? He attacked me! The thing is a demon cat" Fang huffed.

"I agree, a total demon cat" Lightning agreed earning an elbow to her gut from Vanille.

"Shush you two." Vanille scolded before she looked at Fang curiously, "Hang on, why did you open the box?"

"Uhhh" Fang said, trying to figure out an answer.

"You were right Lightning, she really has bad judgement" Vanille giggled.

"What? Bad judgement? How does that mean I have bad judgement? And was this just a test on me!?" Fang fumed causing the couple to laugh.

"No, we'd never do that" Vanille gasped dramatically.

"You two are unbelievable!"

* * *

**A/N: Aww they mess with Fang together? Aw it must be true love! :3 I hope you enjoyed!**

**Prompt by: Oerba Yun Lightning**

**I love writing with Bub X3  
Remember if you liked, follow, fav, review and prompt me!**

Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx


	15. Fevers and kisses

"You're getting a fever Lightning" Vanille spoke softly, her hand on Lightning's forehead, the pinkette not looking her usual self.

Yes, the day has come when Lightning the great, has a sick day. Lightning lay in bed the covers pulled up around her as per order's of the newly dubbed 'Doctor Vanille'.

"Maybe it's because you get me all hot and bothered" Lightning winked earning a playful smack to her forehead causing her to whine in pain.

"Stop that you flirt, you are sick which means you have to focus on getting better, not getting worse" Vanille scolded.

"How is me flirting going to make me feel worse?" Lightning asked.

"It just will, do not question Doctor Vanille!" Vanille huffed.

"Alright alright" Lighting sighed as Vanille sat on the side of the bed besides her. A comfortable silenced passed them for a few moments before Lighting broke it.

"So Vanille, is this one of your fantasies? You get to play doctor while I am the ever sick patient in need of your tender care" Lightning smirked.

"Oh you're caught me Lightning, I got you sick on purpose just so I can tend to you" Vanille giggled as she kissed Lightning's forehead, her face lingering near the pinkette's.

"Well then doc, what do you prescribe me?"

"Lots of rest and **lots** of kisses" Vanille grinned, her lips meeting Lightning's.

"You know," Lightning said in between kisses,"When I get better I hope you're up for Bad cop Willing suspect" Lightning grinned, pulling Vanille down with her.

"We'll see" Vanille giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Because my mind has been going in odd places all day XD  
Prompt by: Erifrats101 :3  
I had fun with this one~ sorry if it's a bit random XD Also any errors? You know what to do :D  
I hope you liked! So please, fav, follow, review and PROMPT!**

**Peace out!~**  
**xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	16. A soul fit for an Angel

Darkness surrounded her, her whole body numb. It was all a blur, the sounds around her distorting. Her chest rose and fell, her wheezing sounding pathetic as it signaled her near the end. She didn't care any more, she had fought with her all. If this was how she was going to die, lying on the cold ground in a pool of her own blood , then she accepted her fate. This life had nothing left to offer her and this world was dying. It seemed fitting in a way.

She managed to crack open her eyes, the icy blue orbs staring at the empty midnight sky above her. It's tragic, that a world so full of life is doomed by it's inhabitants. Pollution had over taken, the people now living in an overflowing trash heap, unable to breath as they lived on top of one another. So many people so little food. Everything had collapsed, law enforcement was on a steep decline, hope practically gone. So those who had money left this world, all of them setting up on other planets, restarting the cycle of destruction. They left everyone else to fend for themselves, a bunch of rabid animals fighting over the few measly scraps left behind.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her bitter musings when she heard a voice, as clear as crystal. "Do you fear death?" A girl asked, perched on a heap of rubble.

The pinkette's eyes zeroed in on her, taking in her peculiar features. She looked like she was dressed for a funeral, her face familiar in a way. She shared the same pink hair and blue eyes, but something about the amusement in them sent a chill down her spine.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I have many names human, but mine is Lumina. I already know you, Lightning" She grinned devilishly.

"Why, why do you look like..." Lightning started, unable to utter the name of someone she loved.

"Like Serah? I appear at the time when someone dies, I chose this form because you'd be more comfortable with it. Of course, since this is all about you, I also took some of your aspects" She grinned, her voice sweet and yet sour. Lightning scowled at her, already disliking this new presence.

"You're a demon aren't you?"

"Indeed I am" Lumina smiled at Lightning's bluntness.

"Just let me die in peace" she said coldly.

"Oh I am here to let you die, however there's one thing I need first"

"Which is?" Lightning asked impatiently, already wanting to be rid of Lumina.

"Your soul" She grinned.

"So a demon wants my soul? It's true, there are no more angels" Lightning said bitterly.

"Actually you're wrong about that" Another voice spoke, this time the sweetness in their tone coming with sincerity.

Suddenly both Lumina and Lightning were aware of another presence, the newcomer walking towards them with a glow around them. She had orange hair in strange pigtails, almost like drills. Her eyes sparkled green and her face truly looked that worthy of an angel. She wore all white and smiled kindly.

"Ah, I thought you'd never come, Vanille" Lumina smiled widely, not moving from her perch.

"And let you steal this pure soul? I think not Lumina" She replied, now kneeling besides Lightning.

"So you both are after my soul?" Lightning asked.

"Yes. However, only you can decide where it ends up. When a pure soul is up for forfeit and they have not decided between salvation or damnation we come" Vanille spoke, allowing Lumina to continue.

"We are here to persuade you, the last pure human soul of this world, to choice your fate. In fact this is quite the event, an all eyes are on us" Lumina spoke.

"So, I am basically choosing hell or heaven?" Lightning asked sceptically.

"If you want to think of it that way" Vanille smiled, her hand resting on Lightning's arm.

"Of course we are obligated to tell you what awaits you" Lumina spoke.

"If you ascend with me, you will be offered the chance to become an angel. You are an outstanding being, and we wish your talent to not go to waste" Vanille informed.

"However come down and party with me and Beelzebub and you can be a demonling, tricking souls into damnation" Lumina winked.

"Both are tempting, but I want no part in being another instrument to be played" Lightning informed them.

"Well that's all I have to offer" Lumina shrugged.

"Well Lightning, we can just let you stay in heaven among the others. You won't be forced to do anything you don't want, but the option will always be open for you" Vanille smiled.

"Will I see you up there again?" the pinkette asked shakily, wishing this wasn't a one time meeting.

"Of course" Vanille smiled sweetly.

"Then...I've made my choice"

"Finally! Thought I'd be stuck here forever" Lumina grinned as she hopped up to her feet.

"Who shall claim your soul Lightning?" Vanille asked in anticipation.

"I want my soul, to be claimed by you, Vanille"

"I thank you for your decision" Vanille smiled.

"Well this was a waste of time," Lumina huffed, "See you around Van" she said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Are you ready Lightning?" Vanille asked, her white wings branching out behind her.

"Yes, but please, call me Clair" she smiled up.

"Alright Clair. Hold still" Vanille smiled before leaning down. In a matter of seconds the pinkette's fate was sealed, and her lips were met with Vanille's. The kiss of an angel could only mean the saving of a soul, and so it was then that the worlds last pure soul was taken to a better place.

* * *

**A/N: Because when people shut off my internet I get weird ideas O_O**

**Sorry if it's a bit fast but I had to get it out the way before my laptop died, I spent the better part of an hour searching for a charger DX**

**This was a fun scenario, I knew it was about time for and Angel and Demon thing, of course in later chapters I may have a Demon Lightning after Vanille's soul~ **

**I hope you enjoyed, remember to fav, follow, review and PROMPT ME! **

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	17. Let's do the time warp again!

"Alright Hope, listen close. I know you have another wild artefact You will let me use it because I am on a mission, of love" Vanille declared to the white haired boy.

"You're serious aren't you?" He asked with a sigh, getting up to retrieve the desired item.

"Yes, quick question...how do I get back? It has a return trip too right?" Vanille asked sheepishly, not sure of how things worked.

"Of course" Hope dead panned.

"Oh good, because I seriously do not want to come home with random grey hairs" Vanille giggled.

"First of all, unless you're going back twenty years, I doubt you'll be getting any grey hairs. Second, with that wig, I think you don't have to worry" Hope smirked, the wild artefact in hand.

Vanille was wearing a brown wig, it's sheer length making her appear a bit older ever wiser. However her round face and shining green eyes made her ageless. She was almost unrecognizable, but her eyes gave her away.

"Shut up, now I'm going to make sure me and Lightning have the perfect first date" Vanille smiled.

"Wait what?" Hope asked.

"Wish me luck" Vanille called, before she was gone.

* * *

Vanille appeared on a crowded street, no one paying her any mind as she looked around. Suddenly her eyes zeroed in on an ice cream parlor, a familiar pinkette and orange haired girl taking a seat to talk. Vanille snuck over, standing in line for ice cream, her eyes every now and again looking at the couple. It wasn't long before the pinkette stood, walking over to join the queue.

Vanille felt her heart race as she heard Lightning stand behind her. Vanille swallowed hard before finally gaining the courage to turn around and speak.

"So, first date?" She asked, her voice slightly deeper.

"Uh, yeah" Lightning replied, caution already noted.

"You two look like a cute couple"

"Thanks"

"You should get her a strawberry ice cream and yourself a vanilla, she'll get the subliminal messaging" Vanille smiled.

"I think I will" Lightning smiled back.

It wasn't long before Vanille had an ice cream in hand and was sat at her own table, a few away from Lightning and, well herself of the past. She was still close enough to watch them without being seen herself. A smirk played at her lips as she watched herself blush, her previous self laughing as she and Lightning dabbed ice cream on each others noses, proceeding to lick it off in a flirtatious and playful way. Looking at the past made her happy, she was living it again in a way. She'd have to do this more, of course without interfering as she was now.

Checking her watch she knew it was time to move on, if she remembered correctly the next part of the date was a movie before a trip to the pet shop. She smiled in fondness of what was to come. She stood and left promptly, dropping her unfinished ice cream in the bin as she went, no one really paying her any mind yet again.

She must have walked about fifteen minutes before she arrived at the cinema. It felt shorter when she walked here with Lightning, perhaps because they were so taken with one another? It didn't matter, she was here on a mission.

She quickly bought two tickets for a romance film, one she knew Lightning would never admit to liking. Of course it was one of her favorites, ever since she saw it...on this very date it seemed. She knew Lightning had intended for them to watch some big summer blockbuster but...somehow Lightning had these tickets...It then dawned on her, Vanille chose the movie not Lightning. Meaning Lightning was playing along with what Vanille was setting up right now...

She sat waiting, anxious to execute the next part of her plan. What was taking them so long, they leave the ice cream parlor, then head over here. Not much in between. Unless their conversation made them walk slower. She rolled her eyes, that was the obvious answer.

A few minutes later of tapping her foot on the floor and checking the time she finally saw the couple enter. Vanille wasted no time, she had to intercept them before their tickets were taken in. She walked closer, edging herself expertly near them before purposely bumping into Lightning, both sets of tickets dropping.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" Vanille said, quickly grabbing the tickets and handing Lightning the swapped ones. "I'm still breaking in these shoes, sorry about that" She smiled before walking off, leaving them no room to talk or ask what just happened.

It was perfect, she had masterly switched the tickets, wasn't caught. Go Vanille! This was going smoothly, no hiccups what so ever. Now all she had to do was figure out what the hell she was going to do for two and a half hours... well, she had tickets. Might as well use them.

* * *

One blockbuster later Vanille found herself running, yes running, to the pet shop. She couldn't remember the name but she knew where it was, the blue shop on the corner with a large window to let people look in and see the animals inside.

She was racing to get there before Lightning and herself did, she had to be first or else her whole plan was ruined. God damn it why did she wear these shoes? They were terrible to run in...although look fabulous on her.

Suddenly her green eyes zeroed in on the shop she was looking for and practically skipped the final steps closer. The door opened with a jingle, signalling her entrance. She smiled as the animals made a commotion, curious to see the newcomer. Vanille giggled as she heard puppies bark in excitement and cats mewl in scrutiny.

Vanille stepped in further, looking around trying to find something, or someone in particular. Her eyes looked around, searching in the sea of animals for only one. Suddenly, she saw something furry curled in the far corner of the display. It looked up, his green eyes looking at her before he yawned and resumed his sleep. Yes, she found him.

Vanille reached into her pocket, pulling out a pen and stack of post it notes. It paid to be prepared, and she was. After writing her message and sticking it on the window Vanille turned to leave, proud of herself for completing her mission . Before she reached the door, a couple walked in, neither noticing her as she slipped past them and out onto the street. Lightning turned and before the door closed, watched as the girl walked of, disappearing in another crowd.

"Lightning?" Vanille asked, calling the attention of the pinkette.

"Yeah, sorry just was distracted. So, who here picks your fancy?" She asked, watching Vanille fuss some dogs.

"Well something small, and of course playful. Maybe a dog?"

"Maybe" Lightning said, looking at the cats. Suddenly something florescent pink caught her eye and Lightning found herself walking over to a particular display. She looked at the not curiously, reading it carefully.

"_Say hello to Bub, an adorable tabby in need of a home, he likes to play and loves getting his claws out. He is perfect for those wanting a small bundle of joy. This means he is suitable for Vanille's ;)"_

Lightning stared at the note before crumpling it up and shoving it in her pocket. She looked in the gall display, staring at the kitten. He was small but definitely hid a vibrant personality.

"Vanille? I think this one's perfect" Lightning smirked.

* * *

Finally Vanille was home, back in her own time and ready to go to sleep. She opened the front door, hoping Lightning was already asleep. Of course, like always, Lighting was waiting for her. It was a unwritten rule Lightning made for herself. Don't go to bed until Vanille is home. It made Vanille all tingly inside, the thought of Lightning waiting up just so she could cuddle with Vanille. Lightning really was a softie at heart.

"So, what have you been up to Vanille?" Lightning smiled as she turned in her seat.

"Just irritating Hope, the usual" she smiled back, "Listen, I'm going to go to bed cause I'm pretty tired. I'll see you up there?"

"Sure, in a bit then" Lightning smiled as Vanille started her way upstairs.

"Night Lightning"

"Night Vanille. By the way, love the wig" She grinned.

* * *

**A/N: ;-; I hate my internet. Kept cutting so I went to sort it out and had to restart the laptop, unfortunately this chap never saved so I had to re-write it. That explains why it's a bit crappy. However! I managed to belt this one out :3 **

**Prompt by: Oerba Yun Lightning  
**

**Serious question time! Do you guys want me to write the prompt at the top? or are you fine with me just writing who gave me the chap idea in my A/N?**

**Remember, if you liked this chap, follow, fav, review and prompt! Also, I realized I've been a bit selfish, so if you like the prompt, then go to who gave me it's page and read their stories! Share the love people! :3 Seriously we all need to *Secret inner hippy coming out* (I'm from down south/ farmers country what do you expect from me? XD)**

Anywhore, enough with my rambling!

Peaceout!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx


	18. That darn Blue cross

Lightning was stood outside the bathroom, her foot tapping in anticipation. It had only been five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. She bit the inside of her cheek, her nerves going crazy and her heart hammering in her chest. This was the moment that could change her life forever.

The sounds of the door being unlocked filled her ears and Vanille opened the door, staring at the white stick in her hand. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Lightning. Suddenly Lightning's heart dropped.

"Oh Vanille I'm so sorry-" Lightning started before Vanille spoke.

"I'm pregnant" Vanille announced, overwhelming shock obvious.

Lightning's eyes stared at her in shock before her eyes looked down at the pregnancy test. There, as clear as day, was a blue cross staring up at them to tell the good news. Lighting kissed Vanille's forehead, smiling down at the love of her life. Vanille smiled back, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"We're going to have a baby" Vanille gasped, the stick now long forgotten on the floor.

"We're going to have a baby!" Lightning grinned back, scooping Vanille up in her arms and holding the giggling woman up as she spun them round in joy. Lightning laughed as she looked up at Vanille, total love and devotion overwhelming her. Lightning lowered Vanille down, capturing her lips in a time stopping kiss.

"I can't believe it" Vanille gushed, her forehead touching Lightning's as they stared into each others eyes, holding one another close.

"Neither can I. It seems like just yesterday you told me you wanted a baby" Lightning reminiced.

"You weren't opposed, in fact we both know you **love **children" Vanille grinned.

"Yes, that's why I'm hopelessly in love with you. You're more of a child than an actual one" Lighting laughed, earning a playful smack on the arm.

"Yes well you'll have to get used being woken up at four in the morning to go out and get me some crazy flavored ice cream or whatever it is pregnant women crave" Vanille giggled.

"Looking forward to it" Lightning chuckled, kissing Vanille's cheek.

"My god we'll be starting our own family" Vanille gasped as the reality came crashing down on her.

"Yes we will, and I'll be with you every step of the way. We're in this together" Lightning smiled.

"Oh Lightning" Vanille said as the tears came crashing down and her lips collided with Lightning's.

This was it, a start of a new journey, one they would take together hand in hand. Whatever the future held, they'd face it together. This is the beginning, of something beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Because lady babies dude, lady babies~ Seriously I haven't found a fanfiction of those two with a kid ;-; **

**Tell me of errors ;-; I don't trust myself gais**

**RIGHT! Before I forget IMPORTANT STUFFS HERE!**

**Wanna see the REAL Bub? herocarys. /art /Bub- 470655999 (remove spaces obviously and yes that full stop is there)  
**

**What do you think of me writing a thriller? Of course Lightning will be her serious self :D C'mon and tell me gais  
**

**Also! Sorry if your prompt takes a while ;-; I will do every single one, don't worry, I'll also be doing a few of my own. So if updates stop for a while, expect a chapter bomb of like five chaps? Meh I'll keep updating as much as I can but I have no guarantees for when DX **

**ENOUGH RAMBLING!  
FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW AND PROMPT! I COMMAND IT!...you don't have to...I'd appreciate it though...  
**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx  
**


	19. It takes two to tango?

The stage was set, everything dark save for a light focused on a lone figure, the person in question known to all as Vanille. She looked up, her green eyes searching the darkness for a partner until another light flicked on, revealing a tall figure with brown hair, showing her to be Fang. They walked over to each other, the sounds of heels clicking on the floor the only sound until their eyes met, and the sensual music played.

It started with simple steps, neither of them in contact yet their eyes remained locked. Fang's left arm remained down at her side while she held her right fist to her chest, her feet stepping to and fro with Vanille's. Their motions flickered between Fang being assertive, stepping slightly forward with her right pushing Vanille back with her left and then Vanille repeating Fang's movements, their shoulders moving with the steps.

It wasn't long before Fang was taking bigger movements back, leading Vanille forward as their steps moved them side ways only to step back again before repeating. Suddenly Fang's foot snapped forward, leading her to step behind Vanille, her hands immediately holding Vanille's waist followed by Vanille's hands clamping over hers. Fang pulled Vanille close, the orange haired girl responding by forcing them both to crouch down slightly, her left foot sliding down as it extended to the floor before she pulled the duo back up again, her foot sensually rolling with them.

Fang extended her left arm straight up to the side, pulling Vanille's hand with her as they moved in synch, walking across the dance floor before they separated. Fang kept walking for a few steps more while Vanille spun back towards her, Fang being there to catch her in a dip. Just as Fang pulled Vanille back up, the emerald eyed girl with her arms around Fang's neck, another dancer walked into the light, her pink hair and icy blue eyes identifying her as Lightning.

Lightning's hands slid around Vanille's waist, the girl reacting by pulling her arms up to wrap around Lightning's neck as the dance suddenly became even more sensual. Vanille held her knee up as Lightning pulled her backwards, seemingly making Vanille glide across the floor as the spot light followed them. When they stopped Vanille stepped out, Lightning's arm extending to hold Vanille's hand as they leaned away before Vanille spun inwards to be wrapped in Lightning's embrace. Her arms were wrapped around Lightning's neck as her partner held the small of her back, their gazes fixed and breaths mingling.

The pinkette lowered Vanille down, the smaller girls legs sliding under the pinkettes as she was held tenderly, neither gazes tearing away. Suddenly Lightning pulled one arm out from under Vanille as her partner did the same with her arm, both of their hand extending upwards.

The dance sped up and Lightning pulled Vanille back up, their hands that were extended now holding each others as they both stepped to the side, each holding the other close trying to keep as little distance possible. Their steps moved in synch, if one moved back the other went forward. Lightning's foot suddenly went down, inviting Vanille to take a step forward to force the pinkette back. Vanille moved forwards, now besides Lightning and Vanille's right leg bent back making Lightning do the same as both hooked their legs together for a brief moment. They were drawn back in another series of steps, both of them moving around each other, maintaining the close contact, a few boleo's thrown in, usually it being Vanille to whip her foot back before rolling it forward.

Lightning's arms held Vanille away before swinging her closer and up into the air, Vanille's legs kicking up before she was lowered back down swiftly. The duo spun around together before Vanille spun away, Lightning's hand pushing at her lower back to direct her back towards Fang.

Their hands met and they stepped around each other, maintaining a distance while earlier with Lightning Vanille pressed herself closer. They kept their hands together as they both stepped to the right before recoiling to the left where they spun around. They spun a few more times before their legs snapped to the floor, hooking around each other quickly before they snapped down again. Fang hoisted Vanille in the air, holding her by her waist as the emerald eyed girl's knees were bent, one leg held forward while the other leg held back as she felt Fang slowly spin them round. When Vanille hit the floor again she stepped away, walking with a sway in her hips. Both Fang and Lightning watched her, completely entranced in her movements, however this display was only for one of them.

Lightning's hands clapped together as Vanille strut closer in an arc, making the distance a bit more of a travel as she taunted Lightning with her sensual movements. Lightning walked towards Vanille in a similar arc, both suddenly coming together with ease. As Lightning's hands touched Vanille's, Vanille slid downwards, one leg stretched out as she being spun around by Lightning. She was spun in one direction before Lightning altered her to spin in another. As Lightning spun her round again Vanille twirled upwards in Lightning's arms until they both faced the same way, their bodies flush together.

Fang took a step in front of Vanille, her hand pulling the smaller girl close as her other hand held her waist. Lightning moved with Vanille, her hand moving to the other side of Vanille's waist as she took Vanille's other hand. All three of them stepped together, Lightning's steps matching Vanille's perfectly as Fang led Vanille. Fang and Lightning stared at each other, the brunette scowling as the pinkette smirked. Lightning was deliberately more intimate in her movements, keeping as much contact with Vanille as she taunted Fang, a small distance between her and Vanille. Vanille almost felt claustrophobic between them but the distracting sensation of Lightning's pelvis pressing against her made Vanille shudder slightly.

Fang led them in altering steps, leading to the left, then the right before Vanille's leg kicked out and she spun between them forcing Fang away as she fell backwards into Lightning's arms, Lightning moving down as she lowered Vanille with her, one of Vanille's arms hooked around her neck. Lightning had one hand holding the small of Vanille's back as her other was held under Vanille's bent knee, forcing her to extend it as Lightning's lips moved to leave a few feather light kisses before her head snapped back to stare at Vanille, their eyes meeting.

Vanille was pulled back up and she spun again, one hand holding Fangs and the other holding Lightning's. She leaned closer to Fang, lowering them close to the floor before Lightning pulled her back, spinning her around once before Vanille leaned backwards, Lightning's hands catching her shoulders before she hit the ground, Vanille's leg extending upwards before she was pulled to her feet. She spun once and stood still, Fang and Lightning stepping forward to flank her before each of them crouched down slightly to Vanille's level, each other them holding her hand while their over hand went to Vanille's armpit and pulled her up into the air. They both walked around in a circle, neither one of them tearing their gaze away from each other as they looked challengingly.

When Vanille was lowered down again her hand pushed Lightning away before she stepped back to Fang, spinning round before being held in a dip. With one hand around Fangs neck and the other stretched down the brunette leg Vanille swept her legs under Fangs, her body following as she spun around Fang's leg, escaping the hold but creating her own on Fang and she grinned up. Before Fang could outstretch a hand to Vanille Lightning pushed her away, taking her place and holding her hand out to Vanille, pulling the smaller girl up and into the air as her other hand held her leg. Vanille's legs were crossed together as they reached up into the air, one hand holding Lightning's neck while the other held Lightning's tightly. Lightning was spinning them around in the spotlight, Fang watching from a distance before her own spotlight went out.

When Lightning stopped spinning them and flipped Vanille to stand Vanille stepped away before Lightning's hand pulled her back once again, spinning her into a dip. Vanille gasped at the sudden action before she was pulled up again and flipped around so Lightning was holding her up again. This time Lightning hand Vanille's stomach on her shoulder and she held up Vanille's arms, Vanille's legs crossed and pointing upwards as they spun slightly. For a final move Lightning lowered Vanille, flipping her around before they stepped back. Lightning was now on her knees in front of Vanille, her arms outstretched before Vanille's foot kicked her shoulder, sending her backwards to the ground. Lightning smirked up at Vanille, her hands holding her up slightly from the cold floor while Vanille stood above her, smiling back down.

* * *

**A/N: Will they dance again? IDK, that may have been a bit boring for you but I think I did well for a first attempt. I made it sensual and yet added an element of conflict, both Fang and Lightning fighting to tango with Vanille. It's a dance of passion.**

**I struggled SO MUCH but I like the end product. I just hope it helps you envision the dance I visioned ;-; Also, just pointing out the Tango is more about the movements between. The moves convey the emotions, what they're thinking. Like Vanille is feeling conflict when she's being pulled between Fang and Lightning, read between the lines :3  
**

**Prompt by: Erifrats101 **

**I hope the dance made sense, a few times I skimmed and got confused XD So yah, guys, DON'T SKIM! You'll get confused and have to re read paragraphs in this chap like six times DX**

**I think I'm forgetting something...but anywhore!**

**You know the drill!**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	20. A soul fit for a Demon

Vanille sat in the bath, her knees pulled to her chest as she listened to the remaining water drain. Depression had hit her hard, in fact she had grown numb to the world around her, isolating herself, slowly but surely leading to her inevitable demise.

Her life was in ruin, nothing going for her and nothing to live for. She had lost faith in humanity long ago, that's why the green that once shimmered in her eyes had died out, leaving only a hollow colour.

She didn't even remember how she ended up like this, a hollow shell of who she once was. But right now, it seemed this was her. A girl sat in a bath tub, staring at the white tiled walls that were mocking her, taunting her, telling her that this is it. This is her life. So if she didn't like it then she should just end it.

It seemed that these days the only thing stopping herself from dragging a knife down her wrist was the fact that she wouldn't give herself the satisfaction. How very human of her.

"How very human indeed" A voice laughed, catching Vanille's attention. Her green eyes looked up and saw a pinkette perched on the end of the bath tub, looking down at her with a smirk.

"You're reading my thoughts?" Vanille asked, not really interested who they were or how they got there.

"Of course, you aren't exactly going to talk out loud are you?" she grinned.

"You have a point" Vanille said absent-mindedly.

"Of course I do Vanille" she smiled, oozing and aura of allure and mystery.

"And how do you know my name?" Vanille asked raising a brow as curiosity emerged from a place she had all but forgotten.

"Oh that's easy, I know everything about you Vanille, I've been keeping an eye on you" Lightning said, crossing one leg over the other.

"Why? I'm no one" Vanille said miserably.

"But that's the point! You aren't no one" she said with a grin, flashing her perfect white teeth.

"What makes you say that?" Vanille asked sceptically, wondering what was going though the newcomers mind.

"Because if you were no one, how could you call me to you?"

"I didn't call you" Vanille said, finally looking up into those icy blue orbs.

"Your soul did. You see, when a soul wishes for salvation they call out, and here I am answering"

"What do you mean by salvation? You mean...die?"

"Yes. I shall free you from this world...if that is what you wish" she spoke, her eyes softening.

Vanille simply stared at Lightning, her breath caught in the back of her throat. Was this it? Her ticket out?

"Yes" Vanille whispered, tears slowly falling.

Lightning smiled before standing and walking around the bath tub, Vanille's body turning to face her. The pinkette kneeled down, leaning over the side of the tub with her arms folded on the side.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Lightning asked.

"I'm sure"

"Then hold still" she said before leaning in, Vanille's eyes widening slightly as their lips connected.

That was all it took. A simple kiss and Vanille's eyes slid shut. For once she was content, maybe even a little...happy.

* * *

**A/N: OMFG emo!Vanille just breaks my heart ;-; Mah poor baby, seriously right in the feels. It was supposed to be more dramatic with her about to jump off a bridge...but this happened. However I have something better planned ;) You gais wanted more on Angel!Vanille and Demon!Lumina and their history so...how's about I write them a one shot explaining their past? at least when it concerns Lightning ;) Cue the suicidal Serah (spoilers~)**

**RIGHT! So, I know a lil crappy chap BUT get pumped for Angel!Vanille and Demon!Lightning ;) They say when an angel falls, they become either a demon or suffer a fate worse than death. **

**I'm working on a few projects at the moment so things are a bit slow, I also have some course work to sort so a few things are on hold BUT! I am making notes and so on so I am still keeping up with ideas. Let's just say my line up for one shots is getting good~**

**Now! Not sure whether this was prompted in a way or not but I can credit if peeps want me to!  
**

**BTW Yes this is how I write and angel or demon claiming a soul or whatever you wanna call it. I think a kiss is in a way romanticizing death and makes it less horrible. To me if an angel or a demon takes your soul you need something to seal the deal, and a kiss seems more legit and honest because angels and demons don't just go ab out kissing people, so in a way their making a promise or a vow with you ;-; So if anyone out there wants to kill me, this girl wants to be treated right ;)**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	21. One glance is all it takes

It was inhuman. So...wrong. Those eyes were icy blue and so very cold but...I saw fire in them. I saw red, I was drowning in crimson as if it was blood. I saw so much in one simple glance, and one meeting of eyes. She looked at me as if curiously but I saw something else. I saw deep within those orbs and I shudder when I remember how I felt with them on me, raking over my body as if touching my flesh, practically undressing me.

I saw desire, such deep burning desire that I can even feel the heat. I saw sadness, so much despair that I feel sorry for her, a demon. But I also saw how haunted she was, as if the ghosts of the past taunted her even now when she was at the top of the world. I heard stories that demons are merely fallen angels, but if that's true, was she once an angel? She had the beauty of one however beauty can also be the sign of a demon, a tempting body to lure in a weak willed human. How many souls had she claimed with her looks alone? If I was falling like this just from her eyes...then what will her voice do to me?

Two complete opposites, and yet here I am being pulled to her. Perhaps opposites really do attract, I should listen to cupids more, perhaps I could have avoided this. If I had not played guardian angel, if I had just declined then maybe I wouldn't have been at that club...I wouldn't have seen her. That beautiful pinkette who strutted about as if she was going to take down the world. She turned heads but she never paid attention.

She sat on the other side of the bar, I looked up and so did she. Curse my idiocy. I was supposed to watch the human, I was supposed to keep him safe...however in my distraction I tried not to focus on her, and because of that I never noticed the human buying her a drink...sealing his fate.

I was supposed to save him, she was supposed to kill him. It seems she did a fine job of that while I screwed up my own. I should be angry, I should be upset but here I am mooning over that creature...that beautiful creature. It seems cliché, falling for the enemy, in fact it's too common in history...but I find myself repeating it not learning from the other mistakes and I just want to see her again, even for a brief moment. Who was she? That stunning woman? I know from research a demon but who was she really?

I didn't see a absolute killer, I didn't see a monster. I just saw another being simply doing their duty, pushing their personal beliefs to the side. I don't know who you are, but I don't believe that you are a monster. I don't even believe you are who they say you are. Your name is Lightning, and yet I don't think you are. That's your mask isn't it? Some say lightning flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect; it only destroys. Perhaps that's why you chose that name, because it matches the act. But that can't be who you are, I saw something else.

You're a mystery to me, and I want to solve you.

* * *

**A/N: Because Vanille as an angel means cute monologues about Demon!Lightning  
Lightning as a Demon is fucking Hot O_O One day I shall write that fanfiction XD**

**Prompt: Well Eriftats101 kinda, I mean they aren't interacting but hey! They saw each other! One glance is all it takes ;)**

**Hope I hit the mark with this P.O.V. because sometimes I struggle like a bitch XD**

**I really hope you enjoyed this and forgave me for the last chap ;-; Le crappy writer is a crappy writer XD **

**Anywhore you know the drill, fav, follow, review and if you really wanna, prompt :D**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	22. Just you and Me

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

She heard it every time she came here. Once it was a relief, telling her Vanille was alive so she shouldn't worry. Now it taunted her, reminding her that time was running out, and the end was nearing. Lightning tightened her grip on Vanille's hand, her lip quivering slightly.

Her icy blue eyes watched Vanille sleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath; and with every breath it got worse for her. She wouldn't admit it, but she was in pain, so much so that she was usually sedated when pain killers weren't enough. It was cruel but the hospital couldn't do anything more. Hell, Lightning couldn't do anything more.

Lightning ran a hand through her hair, taking another deep breath to calm herself. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't, she didn't want to because she knew if she started she couldn't stop and she certainly didn't want Vanille to feel guilty. Constantly Vanille apologized for Lightning spending time with her, but Lightning merely replied it's what you do for the one you love.

Yeah, for the one you love you do stupid things, brilliant things, funny things and things that just aren't you. Right now, love was making Lightning feel weaker than ever. More vulnerable than when she started falling in love with Vanille. She had exposed everything she was to Vanille, and Vanille excepted her. Now that Vanille was lying in a hospital bed, attached to an IV and a drip, well Lightning felt like she had lost control of her life. It was as if everything she had was being attacked and that made her feel vulnerable. Looking at Vanille now made her feel absolutely useless, she couldn't do anything. When Vanille was in pain she couldn't hold her or help her, she had to watch and Vanille smiled through it as if it was nothing. Her brave little Vanille, soldiering on.

Lightning tensed her jaw, forcing the tears back but to no avail. They still crashed down, and she still let out a small sob. She held her face in her hands, no longer holding Vanille's as she wept. It was too much for her. She's already lost other friends, even her own share of loved ones but to lose Vanille...it's a death sentence. She'd lose her heart and her life would have no meaning. It would be filled with dull colours and emptiness, the loneliness crashing down on her at full impact. No one could help her, no one should try. They should help Vanille.

Why, oh god, **WHY**, was Vanille cursed like this? Their life was perfect, they were engaged and everything was just so amazing. No worries, nothing...until Vanille got sicker and sicker, revealing she had a heart defect. She suffered Cardiomegaly which led her to suffer from Cardiomyopathy. In simple words she had a heart larger than someone of her size should have, also with the weakening of heart muscles added to the mix it was more dangerous. Lightning was there when Vanille had other symptoms come to light such as her heart rate becoming abnormal, shortness of breath, edema and even a few faints. However when she had a heart attack followed by a seizure...it all came tumbling out. Vanille revealed her condition, saying she hoped she could handle it but with her heart being over worked the doctors were surprised she even lasted this long without needing immediate medical help. It was true that children born like this live with their heart growing bigger and bigger, however it wasn't until the symptoms occurred that Vanille knew. In fact she only realized the harsh reality of it when she had her heart attack, simply waiting this out was not an option.

Vanille was on the waiting list for a new heart but she was too far down the line and needed it now. Doctors asked everyone to make their goodbyes, and while everyone else managed to...Lightning never managed to do it. She couldn't let go as easily, not after everything they've been through. It was so unfair, Vanille was a sweet girl who was nice to everyone. She gave her all and was a total sweetheart, someone as innocent as her shouldn't suffer like this. Lightning would give anything to be in her place, because at least then she'd be glad Vanille wasn't suffering any more, at least physically. It pained both of them so much but while Lightning bore emotional pain, Vanille suffered so much physical pain it seemed like some sort of punishment. But punishment from who? God? Ha! Any righteous God would know Vanille was innocent, in fact any good god would save her. Even if Lightning had to die she'd do anything so Vanille could live.

Suddenly Lightning felt a hand touch her hands and she looked up to see a familiar figure smiling at her. Vanille was sat there, awake and smiling right at Lightning.

"Lightning, finally you're crying" Vanille said smiling.

"I-I...I didn't want you to see" Lightning admitted as she averted her eyes away shamefully.

"Why not? Because you think you're showing weakness? Lightning I could never think you are weak, in fact seeing you cry shows that you're finally showing your emotions. That's true strength if you ask me" Vanille smiled cutely.

Lightning couldn't handle it, she couldn't handle Vanille's innocent smile. She felt more tears come as she stared at the woman she loved. Why was Vanille so strong even in the face of death?

"Shh shh Lightning, come here" she instructed, bringing Lightning in for a tender embrace.

"It's so unfair. You don't deserve this Vanille. You deserve so much more from this world. Now that everything is being taken away from you...how can you be so calm?" Lightning sniffled, unable to be calm and collected like she usually is.

"Lightning, we all have to die sometime" Vanille sighed.

"I know that but...why now? And why so painfully?"Lightning said, looking up at Vanille helplessly.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to argue against my fate if I can't change it. There's no point fighting this battle when it's already lost"

"I won't accept that! It can't be so black and white"

"Lightning." Vanille said, tilting Lightning's chin to face her as she spoke, "Life is never black and white, but when facing death it's clear as day. Accept death and die with no regrets or deny death and live your final days fearing everything. I'd rather be leaving with no regrets and with you by my side until the end. I'm so sorry that I'll be going but you have to live your life without me." Vanille said, her smile faltering slightly as it saddened.

"I don't think I can" Lightning whispered, too afraid of how weak her voice sounded.

"Yes you can Lightning. You're strong remember? My strong, brave, extremely sexy," Vanille smiled, "Lightning. And nothing will change that. Even if I go, you'll learn to cope."

"Without you Vanille my life has no meaning. I'd have to wake up every day alone in out bed. I'd have to get ready without you reminding me where my shoes are. I won't be happily awaiting a delicious breakfast because you aren't there to make it. I'd barely make it out the door and I'd come home to an empty house. There'd be no more cuddling on the couch, no more candle lit dinners, no more nights with you in my arms or professing my undying love. There'd be no more midnight walks on the beach, no more days where I'd give you my coat when there was a chill. Without you I'd have no purpose and just be a hollow shell" Lightning cried.

"Your purpose is to live on Lightning" Vanille said, struggle not to cry herself.

"I don't think I could" Lightning whimpered.

"Lightning...I...I wish this was I find myself wishing that perhaps we never met so I'd be alone in this room and you could be somewhere else, living with someone else...maybe even with your own family. Just...without me in it" Vanille cried before Lightning stood and suddenly hugged her tightly.

"Don't say that...please.. never say that again. I couldn't bear it...you're my everything. Just, stop" she cried, her entire body shaking.

"I'm sorry Lightning" Vanille said, hugging her back.

"Never ask me to live my life without you Vanille. Just...can we stay like this? The world around us non existent. No heart condition, no death. Just you and me, right here and right now." Lightning whimpered, looking back in Vanille's eye's.

"Alright Lightning. It's just you and me" Vanille smiled.

They stared at each other, completely lost in one another before they leaned in. The world was gone, there was simply Lightning, and Vanille. Two women who were completely in love, and utterly devoted to each other. Lightning faltered for a second, hesitating before she remembered it was just her and Vanille. Their lips connected, a slow and tender kiss that made both hearts soar. It was loving and didn't hold back emotions as tears freely flowed. It was a cruel fate they lived, however they had to accept it, as brutal as it was.

* * *

**A/N: What a feels trip ;-; *dodges rocks*  
**

**Sorry but I needed to do a serious one and this is a sort of re do of a prompt for one of the sick or injured by 'Erifrats101'. I felt bad for doing a crappy one with a low word count soooooo...BAM! This work of sadness. One of my best if I do say so myself, but I seem to be better with sad stuff anyways DX**

**To my friends I am a cruel writer, you know killing off characters, giving them a bad childhood or tragedy, maybe going all Count of Monte Cristo XD Lol no I hate putting chars with a ship I hate, unless it's a start so I can watch as a char I hate or dislike is crushed by true love :D Oh I am such a bitch XD **

**Anywhore! You know the drill! Tell me the errors, fav, follow, review, prompt!  
**

**Peace out!**  
**xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	23. Let the dance begin

It's a dance, a dance no one ever had to teach me.

A dance I've known since I first saw my reflection in my father's eyes. My partners range from all over. Movie stars, artists, musicians, nobles, intellects, hell I had partners who were just good looking. Each dance was always the same, they thought they were leading. However it was always my dance, I was the one who'd make the first move, most of the time without them knowing it. Every time we danced, I preformed it with finesse and countless partners. The faces always changed but that never put me off. You see, I loved my dance: it was a part of me. People were always drawn to me, it was something I was used to. It was something inevitable and each partner gave in pathetically. But even though they gave in so easily to their primitive desires, they were still beautiful creatures.

Its hard for me to admit this, but I always admires humans. Their existence always seemed nothing in comparison to the vastness of the world around them; and yet the continued on as if they were the centre of it all. They were fragile and yet they were so strong . It was admirable in a way but so tragic. They had short lives but lived as if they had all the time in the world: humans were so intriguing.

As I sat at this bar nursing a cool Martini, my icy blue eyes scanned the crowd. For once I found myself at a bar without the objective of performing my dance . You see I am a demon, and it is my duty to steal the souls of the living. Tonight I find myself in some high class bar, surrounded by the social elite. Every one knew each other or knew of each other, so to see me would obviously raise curiosity. That's where my gifts come in handy, one of the few pros to being a monster. They'd look at me and see me as someone else, forgetting me as soon at they looked away. I drew no interest that night because I didn't want to draw any. I was only there to watch one person, my intent being to take a chance and complete my mission; kill them.

While I was searching for silver hair instead I found orange. I watched curiously as this girl, no woman looked around, searching for some one. However it shocked me when I found green orbs staring right back at me. I felt something, something completely opposite to me, something that seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place it exactly aside from what I saw as obvious. It was an angel, one with odd hair and shimmering green eyes. Yes angels always were the picture of beauty. She stared at me in shock, caught like a deer in headlights. And you know what? I smirked at her, stepping back and being lost in the crowd. I was always one for leaving early because I knew I had left my mark, and I had made quite the impression with this angel. Let the dance, begin.

* * *

**A/N: If only I had Lightning's voice as my inner monologue, my days would be amazing XD  
Yo! So kinda Lightning's side of her and Vanille as an Angel and a Demon. Now I have been making notes on a fanfiction in that format but I'm going through a lot of stuff so I'm sorry for lack of updates ;-;**

**I love you gais but keep reviewing and keep prompting!**  
**I will get round to every prompt but dude, I have to get the motivation. Laziness is my burden, maybe a bit of depression thrown in there too XD**

**You know the drill!**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	24. A Ginger Tabby and a Sheep Dog

"Vanille?" Lightning called as she padded down stairs, her ice blue eyes searching the small house.

Lightning reached the bottom stepped and walked into the kitchen, pausing when she saw a familiar ginger tabby asleep on a pile of laundry. Lightning grinned and snuck over, each step silent as she drew closer and closer to the feline. Suddenly Lightning's hands clamped around the tabby and pulled her up, the cat mewling in a slightly annoyed tone before she was hugged close to the pinkette.

"There you are Vanille, I've been looking for you" Lightning smiled down at the emerald orbs that looked up at her. The pinkette ran her hand down the cat's back, gently stroking her fur causing a purr to erupt from the feline.

Vanille nuzzled her head to Lightning's neck, begging for more affection- something that was easily granted. However they duo were interrupted by a familiar bark that instantly made Lightning scowl. Blue eyes looked down and spotted a dark brown dog – a Belgian Sheep Dog to be specific. It was almost grinning up at lightning as it begged for her praise. Of course Lightning was more bothered about the mud tracked in rather than praising the dog.

"Serah, your dog has made a mess" Lightning called to her sister, clearly not amused with the dogs behavior. The sound of footsteps made Lightning turn to look at her sister, the younger Farron stood in the door way. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with a few pencils stabbed into it while a pair of glasses were perched on her nose.

"What has Fang done now?" Serah sighed at her sister, folding her arms defiantly as she shifted her weight.

"Just look" Lightning replied as she stepped aside, continuing to fuss Vanille.

"Are you serious? A little mud? Watered down mud. Really Lightning, you make a fuss over a little dirt. She didn't even mean to do it either" Serah spoke before bending down and calling her dog over.

"C'mere Fang" Serah giggled before the dog ran over to her, toppling her as it began to lick her face.

"Gross" Lightning shuddered as she looked at the interaction.

Serah merely laughed back as she rubbed Fang's fur.

"She's just showing some affection, it shows she loves me"

"Is that what that is? Why do you let your boyfriend do it then if he's not a dog?" Lightning smirked earning a glare from her sister.

"Shut up!" Serah blushed scarlet at the mention of Snow.

"Whatever, I'm going to go fuss Vanille somewhere else" Lightning spoke, stepping carefully over the mud tracked in and disappearing further into the house. Serah merely sighed at her sister's behaviour and continued rubbing Fang's fur.

"At least you don't bully me, right Fang?" Serah grinned at her pet, Fang's response being her nose nudging Serah's cheek. "Yeah, you're way nicer than Lightning" Serah spoke, knowing Lightning heard.

"If you feel that way then marry that dog already, then I won't have to deal with the oaf any more" Lightning called from another room.

"Lightning!" Serah grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I bet many of you gave up hope of me ever updating, am I right?  
Well I won't bother telling you the main reasons cause you're not here for me, you're here for the fanfiction XD  
**

**ANYWHORE, You know the drill and btw has anyone seen the film The Island? (Michael Bay) If so, then you may be pleased to know I will make a rewrite of it, when in which it's with the FFXIII cast~ Maybe a few cameo's of other chars, idk yet.**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx  
**


	25. Messages of Love

"So how long have you been emailing each other?" Fang asked suspiciously, her gaze looking back and forth from Vanille and the younger girls phone, the duo practically ready to jump up when the phone would buzz. The duo were sat on their green sofa, the tv on mute as they talked and their feet propped up on the coffee table besides a pink phone.

"About three or four months now" Vanille smiled with a light blush. She had told Fang practically all the juicy details, only missing out some flirtatious banter – but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"So this 'Lightning', you're sure she's a she right?" Fang asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes,"Vanille said with certainty before she continued, "I just know she is. The way she writes to me and how she spins words with such expert ease it makes me want to faint, I'm certain no guy can do that as instantly as she can. She connects with me on an emotional level too, how can she be a guy?"

"You make a good point squirt, but tell me this, how can you trust her? I mean sure she seems legit but maybe she's a compulsive liar and a damn good one. Maybe you're ignoring all the signs because she mentioned she supposedly works out a lot and has blue eyes" Fang spoke earning a glare from Vanille.

"Just because we haven't exchanged photo's or met doesn't mean she's not real!" Vanille huffed angrily. Before Vanille could continue on her rant her phone buzzed twice, telling her she got a message.

"Finally!" Fang sighed, secretly glad their waiting was over. Almost every Thursday they would stay up and watch god knows what on tv just so Vanille could talk with her, 'Lightning' friend. To be honest Fang was suspicious and found the whole internet friend thing sketchy, however Vanille had been happier in recent months, so why should she be bothered? With a sigh the brunette stood to leave, already knowing that Vanille was consumed by her phone meaning there was no point in trying to talk.

Vanille smiled down at her phone like a giddy child, eagerly receiving their Christmas presents. Of course this present was in the form of words and was a bit more valuable than material wealth.

**Lightning: Finally home from the match, we're now in the semi finals! (cue for applause) I was ready to run home because I was so desperate to talk to you but I survived and my patience lasted the bus ride home. My sister made a comment about how I'm talking to you too much. She has a fair point; by the end of classes for the day my phone is dead and I have to put it on charge at home before I go to my matches. You're like a drug, and I don't ever want to give you up ;)**

**Saint: XD I wondered why sometimes you'd send a half finished message. That's the end of that mystery. Congrats on making it to the semi-finals! I know how hard you've worked and it's really paid off :D As for me being a drug, well maybe we'll have to limit our interaction – after all you're the reason I find myself up most nights!**

**Lightning: Not my fault I like talking with you!**

**Saint: Not my fault talking with me is so likeable.**

**Lightning: We should stop before we run in circles and have no idea what we're even doing.**

**Saint: Agreed.**

**Lightning: How was your day then? Good I trust.**

**Saint: It was rather pleasant and I bet you only asked that because of the gift you sent. Yes I got it and I loved it. You can't deny you're a hopeless romantic at heart Lightning, I mean a rose -peach coloured too! ( I know what you were trying to say)- in the middle of my shift at the cafe? I don't even remember telling you where I worked!**

**Lightning: Actually I pretty much just guessed and asked the people to deliver it to a girl with your description. More or less just common sense.**

**Saint: I never told you what I looked like...well except for my eye colour that is. (common sense? You lie! You have none!)**

**Lightning: No but you made remarks about how you were teased for your drill hairstyle, your fashion choices and well we both already exchanged eye colours ;) (And I am no liar! You're so cruel ;-; )**

**Saint: You sure you're not a creepy stalker or something? (Yes I am, cry me a river :) ).**

**Lightning: Positive. I don't have time to do so or the resources. (Maybe later).**

**Saint: And yet you have the time to message me when you should be working in class? Naughty Lightning ;) Didn't they make you read out your message in front of class last time? I bet you were embarrassed.**

**Lightning: It was a lecture and I actually got in trouble for telling the woman where she could stick it after she tried to make me read it.**

**Saint: It was the mushy email about our favorite romance novels wasn't it?**

**Lightning: Bingo.**

**Saint: Aww, but I poured my heart and soul into that one! You should have read it to them, you know how I love an audience.**

**Lightning: And look like a love sick puppy who can't stop crying over clichés? No thanks.**

**Saint: You're so mean to me, sometimes I wonder why I put up with this abuse.**

**Lightning: Because you enjoy the attention and joy I bring to your life?**

**Saint: If I wanted that, I'd buy a dog.**

**Lightning: I thought you already had one. Fang, wasn't it?**

**Saint: No, she's my room mate, but she could be a dog. I can't tell the difference most days.**

**Lightning: From what you've described to me I'm surprised no one has called animal control on her.**

**Saint: She isn't that bad...mostly.**

**Lightning: Sure sure, cover for her flaws while you sit there being all perfect.**

**Saint: Are you trying to compliment me or insult me?**

**Lightning:...both?**

**Saint: You're crazy XD.**

**Lightning: But I'm funny at the same time.**

**Saint: No, you're just a smooth talker online.**

**Lightning: Are you trying to suggest I seduce women online? The audacity!**

**Saint: Don't act like you don't! :P.**

**Lightning: You're the only person, let alone a woman, I talk to online like this. Consider yourself lucky.**

**Saint: Yeah yeah, I'm sure I am :P.**

Vanille smiled as their banter went on, the subject always changing but the humour always there. She didn't notice her smile and nor did she notice when it shifted into a grin from ear to ear, however when she laughed she felt a strange sensation in her chest and knots in her belly. What was this feeling? It left her with a creeping blush across her face and up her neck. A slight burning in her core and a knot in her stomach. Vanille couldn't deny the butterflies this person gave her. The mere thought of them meeting up in real life it almost made her stop breathing.

* * *

A few months later and Vanille found herself sat in Fang's pick-up truck, fretting over her make up and staring at the mirror.

"Fang are you sure I look okay?" Vanille continued her panic, hoping she looked presentable for her meet up with the mysterious 'Lightning'. They decided it was time to meet each other in person, rather than only communicate through a screen. So many things could go wrong, however Vanille was confident Lightning would show and not disappoint her. In fact the only negative her mind could come up with was how she presented herself. Would Lightning like what she saw?

"Yes you daft sod, now stop fussing over that damn mirror and get outta this truck before I drag you out myself" Fang grumbled, not happy she was forced to drive Vanille to the park. It was midday, but for Fang it was prime time to sleep in longer than necessary.

Vanille pouted slightly but reluctantly exited the vehicle. She stepped onto the pavement easily enough but inside she felt like she could fall flat on her face at any moment. Her heart was in overdrive and she was sure she'd pass out before meeting Lightning.

Fang swiftly followed, dragging Vanille to the parks entrance with a slight struggle.

"Fang! What are you doing!?" Vanille whined.

"Making sure you show up, and maybe stealing a peek at Lightning" Fang grinned, showing her pearly whites.

"You still believe she's some creepy old guy don't you?" Vanille frowned.

"Oh please, I practically guarantee it" Fang chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well how about we wait back here and keep an eye on the bench over there. I'll message her and we'll just see who Lightning really is" Vanille pointed over to a black metal bench, the designated meeting spot for the duo.

"Alright, but how will we know it's her/him?" Fang smirked.

"I'll ask her to stand or wave?"

"Hmm, sounds good enough" Fang spoke reluctantly.

The two waited, hidden behind a tree and both constantly looking back at the bench. It was five minutes before a figure in a navy blue turtle neck and a red scarf decided to sit on the bench. From their figure they were quite obviously a woman, and their pink hair was something peculiar. They pulled out their phone and swiftly pressed a few keys before placing it back down. In a matter of seconds Vanille's phone buzzed and she leapt up slightly, shocked.

"Is it her?" Fang asked, staring in shock.

Vanille fumbled for her phone, struggling to retrieve it from her bottomless pockets. As soon as she pulled it out the screen flashed the message.

**Lightning: I'm here.**

It was a simple sentence, only a few letters but Vanille froze up, her heart in her throat and crimson across her cheeks.

"I-I-I think so" she stammered.

"Ask if she has the red scarf" Fang said, still slightly skeptical.

**Saint: Would you happen to be wearing a red scarf?**

Vanille and Fang waited anxiously for the response, watching the pinkette pull out her phone. She grinned at the device before sending back a reply.

**Lightning: You found me ;)**

"Oh my god it is" Vanille gasped.

"Holy shit. Not only is she a she and not a creepy guy...She's hot" Fang stared before Vanille hit her arm.

"I have dibs!" Vanille glared at the brunette, puffing her cheeks out in an attempt to be threatening. Of course this failed and made Fang giggle.

"Whatever, she seems to be more of a top anyway~" Fang teased before getting hit again.

"Fang!" Vanille grumbled.

"Oi! Stop hitting me and go get your woman you goofball!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Then do it!" Fang smirked causing Vanille to huff and storm off.

Fang watched eagerly as Vanille walked closer to Lightning, her storming walk quickly becoming a shy shuffle. The pinkette stood as Vanille timidly greeted her. They exchanged awkward greetings before the shyness quickly became comfortable. Fang frowned as Lightning said something to make Vanille laugh.

"Damn, if only I could hear them" Fang muttered.

"I know how you feel, if only we could get closer" a voice spoke from besides fang.

The brunette looked at the new comer obviously startled at their arrival. A giggle resonated from the girl who stood besides Fang, her pink hair and blue eyes matching Lightning's.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Same entrance as you. My sister wouldn't let me follow her so I decided to keep an eye on her from this side. Too bad I can't eavesdrop" she grumbled.

"Lemme guess, sparky over there is your sis and you're wondering who the lil cutie is?"

"That and I wanted to make sure it wasn't a creepy old guy"

"No kidding?" Fang smiled.

"I'm Serah, my sister over there is Clair. I have no idea why she has her user name as Lightning" She spoke, holding her hand out to Fang.

"Fang and that over there is Vanille. Trust me, Lightning sounds cooler than Saint" the brunette chuckled as they shook hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Serah smiled, a slight tint of pink rising on her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Hai! So I got a small break from my rehersals and managed to bang this chap out. Any errors please tell me, I only had a few mins to proof read ;-; **

**ANYWHORE, I have been working on more chaps, but mainly I am trying to be motovated to finish off 'Crimson Lovers'' next latest chap ;-; Sorry but I've been too depressed lately to do anything.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chap, you know the drill**

**Peace out!~  
xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


	26. Claws hurt

"I swear to Etro if you claw me one more time Bub, just **one** more time; I'll skin you alive" Lightning grumbled at the small cat sat upon the counter.

The pinkette was attempting to chop some vegetables, however every time her hand moved Bub clawed at her. Sure he was trying to be playful and affectionate but Lightning didn't appreciate the distraction. No, the only distraction she liked was 5,3 and had emerald green eyes that made her heart soar.

Lightning cautiously began chopping again, the small tabby watching her curiously before he struck again.

"Dammit Bub!" Lightning growled as she picked the cat up, glaring at him.

"Why don't you go bother someone who cares" the pinkette grumbled threateningly – the cat oblivious to her anger.

"Aw Lightning, don't act like you don't love him. He was only playing" A familiar sweet voice spoke from behind her.

Lightning turned to a smiling Vanille, the smaller girl barely able to contain her amusement.

"Yes, because clawing my hand is 'playing'" Lightning frowned as she put the cat down to the floor, her foot pushing him to walk away.

"The great Lightning was bested by a cat? My my, you're losing you edge" Vanille giggled as she sauntered over. Lightning blushed slightly, holding her hand gingerly in the other.

"To be fair he is a fat cat and has sharp claws. I think you feed him too much" Lightning commented.

"I don't see you complaining" Vanille countered with a sly smile as she jabbed a finger to Lightning's well defined stomach. They both knew if Lightning didn't exercise as much as she did she'd probably have a more protruding stomach.

Lightning paused before grinning widely and said, "Touché"

Vanille gently reached for Lightning's recently scratched hand, a small frown appearing on her features as she looked at it.

"Are you serious? He barely caught the skin"

"It still hurts...kiss it better?" Lightning whined dramatically, obviously just wanting the attention.

With a roll of her eyes Vanille bent down, her lips ghosting over the red marks before she left a butterfly kiss, causing goosebumps to rise in her wake.

"My lips hurt too" Lightning mumbled.

Vanille giggled as her emerald eyes met Lightning's icy blues and she leaned up on her tip toes. They shared a smile reserved for their tender moments, before their lips met in a slow but sweet kiss. The moment lasted for what felt like an eternity, however neither wanted it to end. Unfortunately a certain little cat thought the opposite and decided his claws needed to scratch something – the something being Lightning's foot.

"**BUB!**"

* * *

**A/N: So this chap was inspired when Bub started clawing me when I was trying to make my dinner ;-; Still have the scratches.  
Anywhore I hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to get back into writing without giving up halfway. Sorry but dealing with exam questions everyday in english makes my head want to explode and really puts me off writing. Which also puts me off of reading ;-;**

**QUESTION! Have any of you read or watched the movie of "The Great Gatsby"? What did you think of it? I'm going to read the book after I saw the film a few days ago - fucking amazing if I do say so myself :D  
You know the drill boys and girl~**

**Peace Out!~**  
**xxxFallenFangirlxxx**


End file.
